Bleach holiday stories
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a holiday theme stories for the anime bleach. its an adventure,comedy, and fighting type. its both rated M and rated R. its a sequel to orihime's true love story a tribute to ulquihime. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED! plz review.
1. The best Halloween in karakura town

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach. but if you are interest in reading a story about ichihime follow this link: .net/s/7143778/1/What_Happens_in_Vegas_Bleach_Style. AND BY THE WAY SORRY IF THESE STORIES ARE OUT OF ORDER WITH THE HOILDAYS! **_

The best Halloween in karakura town

Its October 31st as all the kids dress up and get ready to go trick or treating. As for ichigo and his friends, they decide to have a Halloween party. Inviting everyone they know including the bad guys. Orihime suggested that they should come as well, as long as they didn't do anything bad. which they couldn't because they were being watched. Yuzu and Karin wanted to come to the Halloween party with ichigo but ichigo knew that if they came a lot of questions would be asked.

So he advised them to stay home and go trick or treating with their dad. Yuzu was sad that she and Karin couldn't go to the party. but Karin somewhat understood why they couldn't come. The party is going to be held at a local hotel ballroom that was reserved for them. everyone contributed to make this happen. At orihime's apartment she and ulquiorra are getting ready. orihime is going as a sexy striper and ulquiorra is going to be a sex master and orihime is his sexy striper slave. "This is going to be so much fun don't you think honey?" said orihime to her boyfriend ulquiorra.

"I suppose, as long as ichigo doesn't start a fight" ulquiorra said with a clam tone. "ichigo means well. sometimes he can be a hot head and stubborn" orihime says. She knows she made the right choice in choosing ulquiorra because even though during the 3 years with ichigo. they had a few fights, which included trust issues and jealously issues. Orihime can also tell that ichigo and senna are very happy together. there almost a like such as being stubborn and all.

At ichigo's house ichigo is on his bed looking a magazine filled with sexy models, modeling for products and vehicles but he hides with a comic book. "so ichigo, what are you going to be for Halloween?" senna asked her boyfriend. "I don't know, I'm probably going to be myself" said ichigo trying to avoid the question as he continues reading.

"aw but ichigo that's lame, why not be a...super hero or a vampire" senna said being all excited and thinking of ideas for ichigo. "look, I told you that I don't want to dress up. I'm better off wearing a simple shirt, pants and shoes" ichigo said getting a bit annoyed. "please ichigo for me" senna says doing the puppy dog eyes since she knows he cant resist that.

"ugh..fine! I'll go as a stupid vampire alright just stop with the eyes." ichigo said as he gives in as he puts the so called comic book down. "yay! I'll go as your sexy vampire mistress" senna said trying to show him the fun it. ichigo slightly blushes when he heard her say that.

since senna had grown up to be a fine young lady rather than a pain snot-nosed brat when he met her the first time. "what's that you are reading" senna asks being nosey. "n-nothing just a comic book" ichigo says sliding it under his pillow. "oh yea if its just a simple comic book then let me see it " said senna walking towards him as she tried to get the comic book. "no! senna back off damnmit!" ichigo says trying to keep senna away. but she manages to get the comic book and sees that magazine ichigo was hiding. "you naughty boy" said senna flirty/taunting him.

"what? I'm a guy this is what guys do in the spare time" ichigo says before he takes a sip of his hidden beer. "yes I am aware of this concept ichigo" said senna. every since the trip to Las Vegas ichigo, orihime and their friends totally changed. even ichigo's sisters and father don't even know that he drinks beer. kon felt left out so Kisuke Urahara made a new gigai for kon to use rather than using ichigo's body every time.

"kon since you are coming i dont want you to cause trouble espically seeing, rukia, rangiku and orihime got it?" said ichigo warning him. "you can count on me ichigo" said kon somewhat lying. so to make sure that doesnt happen kurodo, ririn and noba are coming as well to make sure kon is good. "yea, I don't believe you kon. i'm bringing noba,kurodo and ririn with us" said ichigo. "WHAAATT!" said kon in fury. "don't worry ichigo we'll make sure that he's a good mod soul" said ririn being honest and taunting kon at the same time.

ichigo, senna, kurodo,ririn,noba and kon meet up at the school. whereas orihime gets inside ulquiorra's car that he bought it's a Nissan 300zx Twin Turbo (Z32). rukia and renji carpool with orihime and ulquiorra. rukia is a sexy warrior princess as renji dresses up as Indiana Jones. rukia had really changed a lot. she got tougher, and she got a boob job and she went form flat chested to double d's just like orihime.

"this party is going to be so awesome" said rukia, "I know right we can all get wasted in drinking beer and dance the night away" said renji excited. "yes, it will be a night to remember" said ulquiorra. As they each the school, they go to the student parking and look for a parking space. Once that was done they went to the gym and saw a great turn out of people.

"hey guys" said senna happily "hi senna how are you" asked orihime "I'm good" she said in reply "hey orihime how are you" said ichigo half drunk "I'm good, I see your half drunk." said orihime. "ha-ha yea, eh that's how we role now. remember back in Vegas that what we do" ichigo said fully drunk "yes I remember" orihime said in reply. As ulquiorra goes to get drinks for himself and orihime ichigo goes off to the side with his buddies drinking more beer and vodka.

"wow he hasn't changed at all" said ulquiorra. "what do you mean?" orihime asks "well, he's is being a fucking jerk even before he was drinking" ulquiorra explained. "well, yes that's true but when ever he drinks he always has the urged to tell the truth. which I find amusing" orihime said. "really?" ulquiorra said with an evil smile " I know what your thinking sweetie and you better not do it other wise I won't give you your surprise tonight" orihime says warning him since he loves it when she plays dirty with him in bed.

"ok, fine I won't go" he said acting like little kid messing with orihime. Kon,ririn,noba and kurodo start making new friends with ichigo's classmates. And kon seems to be liking chizuru, since they have a lot in common such as in love with orihime and being perverts. kurodo suggested that they should enroll at karakura high to not only enjoy their new lives but also stay in touch with ichigo and his friends.

It was not long til kon started a food fight with renji. The food that was provided for the party was flying everywhere making a huge mess. Most the by standers just ducked for cover while others joined in the fight. orihime and the others knew that they can't use their powers because it would make the matter worse and blow their cover. so they just stayed behind flipped over tables until someone stopped the fight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" ganju yelled seeing the gym a complete mess. "YOU GUYS STARTED A FOOD FIGHT AND NEVER INVITED ME!" he yelled happily because he's the master at food fights. As the food fight continued. everyone that was a part of was covered in food smelling real bad. but didn't care and if wasn't bad enough a fight between two class mates started while they were drunk. causing the mess to be ever larger than before.

eventually the principle came by to see how were things but before he showed up tatsuki gave them the thumbs up signal as everyone ran around cleaning and putting things together to make it like only a fight broke out. While the two classmates are still fighting they didn't even notice that everyone was cleaning. Then when the principal came he was very furious. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE? I LET YOU KIDS HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? AND YOU TWO BREAK IT UP NOW!" said the principal getting the two students as he escorts them to his office as everyone continued to party. Through out the night everyone drank and got drunk, also danced the night away. everyone had a great time. They couldn't wait til next year.


	2. The new years day in Hawaii

**_DISCLAIMER: IN THIS STORY NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED. WHICH I OWN. AND ONE OF THEM IS ORIHIME'S PEN PAL WHO GIVES THEM A TOUR AND HELPS THEM OUT DURING THERE STAY._**

The new years day in Hawaii

It's 6 days before new years day, as Orihime and her friends along with ulquiorra and the mod souls finish up packing to go to Hawaii to spend their new years day. "this is going to be so awesome" said orihime "yes, especially because this is my first time traveling out side of Japan" said ulquiorra. "I'm so excited because I get to meet some island babes" said kon getting in to flirt mode. "Kon, you know that we are keeping an eye on you. and report to ichigo if you do something stupid." said ririn reminding him and spoiling his plans.

"ugh when did you become my mother" said kon "FYI you don't have a mother kon" said kurodo making a point. "you shut up, your just as perverted than me kurodo" said kon being annoyed. "that's not true, I'm mildly perverted. at least I don't get in trouble with the ladies. or in fact get in trouble at all" said kurodo trying to stop this conversation. but then kurodo and kon start a fight.

Noba just sits there quietly and doesn't get in involved. Luckily ririn breaks up the fight but punching them both and tell them to stop it or she will hurt them. As everyone was ready renji, ichigo and ulquiorra took separate cabs and they went to the airport to go to there flight to Hawaii. "so, orihime, is your pen pal going to meet us at the airport?" asked ichigo "yes, her name is Hannah Johnson. she can speak Spanish, Japanese, French, and Germen. I just gave her a phone call letting her know that we are at the airport to get ready to leave." said orihime excitedly

"wow that's really cool, well better hurry its starting to get packed here" said renji. a lady's voice comes on over the P.A. system saying "now boarding the international flight Japan to Hawaii." once they heard that they went through the checking bag system, got scanned for any thing harmful and started getting inside the plane and looking for their seats according to their plane ticket.

With insane luck all of them got to sit together. in the front row it was: orihime, ulquirroa, rukia, and renji. in the middle row it was: ichigo, senna, ririn, noba. and in the back row it was: kon,momo,toshiro and kurodo. The others were sitting in couch because they got their tickets early. Pretty much everyone except orihime, ichigo, ulquiorra, toshrio and noba where clam about it where everyone was so excited and being hyper that they are going to Hawaii. Its a 5 hours and 15 minutes plane ride. some of them are feeling a bit jet lagged but others are still excited

Next day its a beautiful monday morning as the plane approachs the run way and the gang is finishing up their food and getting ready to leave the plane. The pilot talks over the P.A. system "good morning everyone this is your pilot speaking we have arrived at honolulu, hawaii the islad of oahu. plese gather your belongings as you exit the plane. thanks for flying with us mahalo." "what does mahalo mean?" asked renji "it means thank you. hannah taught me that." orihime said. "cool,so she taught you some cool says as well?" asked uryuu.

"yes, but be warned the people here have a strange language. as local people living on this island they use a term called pigion. it's where they talk english but shorten some words" orihime explained. "sounds pretty cool, lets go we don't want hannah to be kept waiting" said chad. As they walk out of the tunnel they see people wearing different outfits rather than wearing a bright hawaiian shirt.

They look around and see people holding signs with someone's name on it so that person can find them. So what they were looking for was hanah holding a sign that said "welcome karakura town". Within mins they had spotted her. she was wearing a light pink shirt, blue shorts, black knee-high boots a gold heart necklace with a bracelet to match along wth the earrings. as her hair was jet black with btight red highlights. In her hands she was holding leis for everyone.

"aloha, welcome to oahu" hannah said with excitment as she put the leis on them. "aloha, hannah thanks for the leis" orihime said happily. "your welcome its a custom here to give leis to vistiors when they arrive and leave." she said. When the captains heard that instead of taking it off they leave it on even the lieutenants. "I hope you trip was pleasant" asked Hannah "yes it was, and may I say you are very cute Hannah" said kurodo in his new official human body. as Hannah blushes she says "aw thank you, your very kind what's your name?" she asked him.

"my name is kurodo kurosaki..uh..ichigo's cousin and these my siblings noba, ririn and kon" kurodo said thinking up a back story to go with his statement. kon leans over to kurodo mad "that was supposed to be my line you jerk" he said. "well this beauty is mine why not you go check out other girls" whispered kurodo. "that's the best idea you ever had." kon said with a grin. "well its nice to meet all of you. lets go to my place and you can unpack." said Hannah.

Once they get to her house they see that she is rich and when they get inside they see a lot of doors that lead to their own personal rooms. as they unpack they were super excited Hannah's house like a big super market it had everything they could ever dream of. "wow hannah your place is so cool, its like we dont have to leave the house to do things." said renji.

"thanks renji, by the way the weight room/exercising/ training room is upstairs 5th floor" hannah said. "cool I want to check that out" said ichigo. "me too" said renji. so pretty much all the guys had a race to the 5th floor to check it out. while the girls checked out the spa.

"this is nice, i so need a break form all that stress" said rangiku. Later on that day Hannah took them out to lunch to show them the Hawaiian life, culture, food, shopping and other stuff to keep themselves busy til news day comes. Even showed them a new hotel called the Aulani Disney Hotel. "wow this hotel is so pretty" said rukia and orihime. "yes, it is. Why don't you all check it out while I go do a few errands." Said Hannah. "ok, I'll call you when we are needed to be picked up" said orihime "sounds good see you guys" said Hannah "bye Hannah" they all said at the same time.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" they all said together again as they ran off to different directions to have a great time. "oh ulquiorra check this out" said orihime looking at the cute fishes. "yes, they are cute. but you are also cuter my sweet orihime" said ulquiorra "aw your so sweet" she said before she kissed him.

About 3 mins later Hannah returns and see that they are having a lot of fun and told them that there was a luau tonight so as they went home they got relaxed and changed to go to hale koa hotel for the luau that hannah paid for. "oh wow please people are so colorful" said ulquiorra very interested. "I know right, it takes time and effort for these events to be successful." said hannah. After 3 hours they come home and rest up for tomorrow is new years day.

Its a nice morning as everyone on the island of Oahu get ready for new years day. buying food, fire works and other stuff. As hannah goes out to buy the fireworks the boys stay in the weight room or in the video game room. Whereas the girls go the spa in the house. Knowing them they sure do need time to relax form the stress at the soul society. ichigo and renji and play bleach: dark souls as themselves and as always one them is a sore loser. "I'm winning this time renji and i have better spiritual cards than you!" said ichigo being cocky.

"as if you retard, mine are way more powerful than yours watch this!" said renji as he uses a combination to release his video character's bankai. "fuck!" said ichigo as he tries to block it. "hahaha who's being the sore loser now!" said renji. "damn you renji! take this you dick head!" said ichigo as he uses his video character to a 3 hit combo that kills renji.

"WHAT THE FUCK NOO! YOU FUCKIN CHEATED!" said renji mad. "I DID NOT FUCKING CHEAT YOU SHITHEAD I WON FAIRE AND SQAURE!" said ichigo who's also getting mad. "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHIT THE FUCK UP WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET IN THE SPA, YOU ARE YELLING SO LOUD WE CAN HEAR YOU FORM DOWN THE HALL!" yelled rukia breaking up the fight.

"sorry...we'll be quiet..." said ichigo and renji acting like little kids. While this was going on uryuu was in the study room on the 3rd floor reading and doing what he loves. About 4 hours later hannah comes home form doing errands and getting the fireworks as she sets up dinner and gets everything ready.

Once dinner was ready they ate together and as always ichigo and renji caused another fight. but rukia set the straight. When it was time they all counted down. "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted. "this is so much fun!" said orihime "yes it is but also because I'm with you orihime" said ulquiorra being romantic. "aw your so sweet ulqui" she said. And so they danced the night away they had such a great time.


	3. The romantic get away

The romantic get away

_**DISCLAIMER: FOR THIS STORY THERE ARE 3 SEPERATE STORIES ROLLED IN TO ONE FOR THIS THEME. AND THOSE 3 STORIES ARE: ULQUIHIME,RENRUKI, AND ICHIGO AND SENNA ENJOY! **_

_**ULQUIHIME'S STORY: THE TRIP TO MEXICO **_

Its 10 days before Valentine's Day as orihime and ulquiorra go to Mexico for their vacation. They are staying a brand new hotel that has opened up to the public and tourists. "Oh honey I'm so excited to go to Mexico I've been studying to learn the language" said orihime. "Same here sweetie, hopefully we wont be running in to trouble" said ulquiorra with a smile. Ulquiorra goes to the window and sees that the cab has just arrived.

"Let's go orihime the cab is here" he said. "I'll meet you outside there's a few more things I need to get" she yelled form the other room gathering what she needed quickly. Once she was done she met up with ulquiorra and got in the cab. "What took you so long orihime" he asked "I didn't take that long and I just grabbed my phone, I pod and some extra cash to go to the gift shop" she said smiling. "I can't wait when we are married, we are going to have wonderful adventures together." he said kissing her cheek. "Here same here sweetie pie" she said giggling.

Once they got to the airport ulquiorra paid the cab driver and they went to the check bags section. These humans knew that they can't mess with him with or with out his sword. As they waited in the area for the doors to the airplane to open they did a video call to their friends on orihime's iphone 4.

They talked about their trip, what gifts to get them and other cool stuff once they heard a women's voice over the P.A. system that they doors are opening 2 mins they say their good byes and get ready to be the 1st ones inside so they can choose the best seats. The minute the doors open they showed their passport and got inside to the 1st class seats. Orihime was very impressed because that was her first time being in a 1st class room.

As they put their stuff in the cubbies above the seats they sat down together and cuddled. Ulquiorra sits by the window so if something comes at them he can deflect it or attack the intruder. Orihime sits next to him and rests her head on his shoulder as she smiles. "What should we do first in Mexico after we unpack ulquiorra?" she asked him. "Anything you want my dear. As long as I get to share the happiest moments with my girlfriend" he said before he kissed her on the lips.

After everyone got on board the flight attendants closed the doors and instructed the passengers on how to put on and take off the seat belts. After the 14 hrs, 39 mins of the flight they felt a little jet lagged so when they got to their hotel they went to bed because it was already midnight in Mexico which makes it 4:00pm in Japan.

The next day they got dressed at went out for breakfast, they took a rented car and droved around to see what looked good. "This is so much fun, but people are staring at us. Did we do something wrong?" orihime asked. "No we didn't do nothing wrong. They are staring because they know we are not form here." he explained. "Oh ok, well lets get a cab" she suggested.

"Ok, let's put your Spanish to the test" he said, orihime walks to a cab driver in the car and says "Disculpe, señor es esta cabina en el servicio? [excuse me, sir is this cab in service? ]" the cab driver looks at her and says "sí, señora, ¿dónde dos gustaría ir? [yes ma'am, where would you two like to go?]"

Orihime responded "¿podría llevarnos a la más cercana restuant para el desayuno? [could you please take us to the nearest restuant for breakfast?]" he looks at her smiling and said "Sí, vamos pulg sé el lugar perfecto. [yes, come on in. i know the perfect place.]". As she and ulquiorra got inside he was impressed with her Spanish. And cuddled together.

During the ride they had a nice conversation with the cab driver. He was so kind he offered to be their driver when ever they visited. Once they had arrived to their destination the cab driver said "aquí estamos, que será de catorce dólares para el viaje en taxi. [here we are, that will be fourteen dollars for the cab ride.]"

She was about to take her wallet out but ulquiorra stopped her and told her that he was going to do it. He takes out the fourteen dollars and hands it to the cab driver. The cab driver thank them for taking his service as they say there goodbyes orihime and ulquiorra walk inside to the place very fancy and nearly packed.

"wow, this place is huge, I hope we can find a good seat" orihime said. "dont worry we will all we have to do is wait" he said. And sure enough they got a booth for them. orihime sat down as ulquiorra went to place their order. orihime sits there waiting and to keep her busy she texts rukia, senna, ichigo, and tatsuki.

About 3mins later the food is ready and ulquiorra comes with the tray and their drinks. "oh yay, you got my favorite sweetie" orihime said happily and she put her phone away. "of course I need to know everything about what my love likes and dislikes" he said being romantic.

while they were eating their breakfast some fans came up to them and saw that they are the real deal form the anime bleach. and asked to take pictures with them. "i didn't realize that we had so many fans" orihime said looking at the group,

"you guys are such a cute couple. I'm Elizabeth watergold the president of your fan club." said Elizabeth very excited. "fan club? for us?" orihime said confused. "yes ma'am, our fan club is called the ulquihime club" she added. "Wow our fan club this is so exciting right ulquiorra?" orihime said excitedly.

"well lets get our fans their picture taking and autographs so we can go enjoy the beach" said ulquiorra. "ok, lets" said Orihime very excited. So with that they took pictures with their fans did video calls for their friends and signed autographs for them. They had such an amazing day, Through their trip in Mexico.

When all good things must come to an end. Ulquiorra and orihime packed up their things, and headed off to the airport back to Japan. They were excited to their friends again and as promised they brought back gifts for them. They had such an amazing time together.

_**RENRUKI'S STORY: THE TRIP TO PARIS **_

As renji and rukia are getting to go to the airport to go to Paris, rukia is very excited because as soul reapers this is a rare occasion to have such great vacation like this. "this is really nice of head-captain yamamoto letting have a vacation" said renji. "yes, I've never seen this side of him before. And there's also the fact that we never get a break and this is our chance to have one" rukia added.

At rukia's new place, their friends help them pack for their 10 week vacation. "make sure to take lots of pictures rukia" said orihime very excited for her best friend. "of course I will orihime. This is going to be very memorable." Rukia said with a smile. "yo ichigo thanks a lot for helping me and rukia watch over the house for us while we are gone." Said renji.

"no problem, but I'm going to leave some of the dirty work to senna if you catch my drift" ichigo said being a sly horny dog. "ha-ha well played my friend" renji liking the idea. "what are you guys talking about?" senna said curiously. "nothing" said renji and ichigo at the same time to cover up what they said.

Once the packing was done, ulquiorra offered to drive them to the airport, plus it saves a lot of money on a cab. As they walked inside with them, to the point where they cant go any further. They said their goodbyes, hugged them and watched them leave to go inside the airplane. "wait to you see what I have planned for you my love" said renji being a romantic devil while cuddling with her.

When the plane too off to the course to go Paris, rukia took out her I phone 4 and skyped orihime who was with the others at genki sushi. Orihime felt her phone vibrating so when she answered she was happy to see rukia and renji. About 2 hours the plane allowed the passengers to make any wi-fi calls or any electronics.

During those 2 hours, rukia and renji talked about there plans with their friends and sites they are going to see and other stuff. But also being careful because reports have stated that thugs are importing and exporting sex slaved girls to make money. And they don't care about what race they are. what they care about is if they have a nice body that they off to work as sex slaves no questions asked.

Renji was hiding the fact that he knew about this and gracefully protecting her with out her knowing. He knows that he she's very independent but one wrong move and she can be dead. Soon after the plane had landed. Rukia and renji got off took their stuff, and went to their hotel.

Then a strange but cute French guy comes up to rukia before she got inside and talks to her. "hi, my name is james Lachance . I can see your not form around here. what your name?" James said in a French accent. "hi..nice to meet you, my name is rukia kuchiki form Japan." She responded making small talk.

Then when renji saw her talking to a strange guy. He knew that guy was bad news, so he rushed downstairs to be with rukia. "hey, there sweetie, whose this guy" said renji as he put his arms around her. "this is james Lachance, he's our neighbor" rukia said.

"oui, nice to meet you sir. I take it you two are boyfriend and girlfriend" james said. Since he knows that his task his taking long than expected and needs the girl. "yea that's right boss. I'm renji abarai. Say rukia why don't you get settled in while I get to know more about good neighbor james here" renji said trying to keep it causal. "ok" she said with a smile as she kisses renji and goes inside.

Once renji saw her leave he got all really aggressive. "now you listen here, I know this little game that you are playing. And I'm telling you to back off. I'm a ranked officer back in my hometown and I can easily kill you with one stoke of my sword. Now leave us alone, and if I ever see you ugly mug again, I'm going to kill you in public. Now tell your boss that you have someone else in mind here in Paris got it?" renji said very mad but kept is tone soft, aggressive and threating.

"ok,ok,ok. You win, I wont bother you guys. But what I said is true I live in this building also. If you want me to move out I will." Said james being scared but trying to talk him in to letting him stay because this building they are standing at is the cheapest one for him to afford.

"ok fine, you can stay here. but I don't want you talking to rukia about this situation. And you be a good neighbor which means having casual talks with her and such. If you break your promise I break your head." Said renji very sternly. "ok you got a deal" james said. As they walked inside rukia was setting up closet space.

Later that night renji did what he promised to her, and took her out to dinner at the most fanciest restuant in Paris. The food was somewhat expensive but since the head-captain paid half of it they got the other half settled and enjoy their time together. The restuant had karaoke night and renji knows that rukia is a great singer so he puts down her name.

After the last contestant had gone the announcer said her name and she was shocked. "I didn't put name down" rukia said. " I did it. You a great singer rukia its time so show them that. I believe you." Renji said boosting her confidence. "thanks sweetie, I'm ready" she said as she goes up to the stage. "bonjour, I'll be singing a traditional song form my hometown. karakura town, Japan. The subtitles will be on the screen for you in French and English. I hope you like it " said rukia.

_**Bleach theme song season 2 performed by unknown. As performed by rukia kuchiki: **_

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo **_

_**Kesenai kako mo seoiatte kou**_

_**Ikiru koto o nage dasenai de oh-oh-oh**_

_**Tsunaida kimi no te o **_

_**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**_

_**Usurete iku egao to kimi o mamoritai kara **_

_**Hibiku boku o yobu kore sare kare **_

_**Toki ni sou kaze ni kakikesaretatte**_

_**Kimi o mitsukedasu**_

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi **_

_**Mou waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou **_

_**Iwanaide mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni ima ga Aru kana ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kidzukeru**_

_**Toki ga kuru daro oh-oh-oh **_

_**You and me, two are spoken oh-oh-oh **_

_**Itsuka wakariaeru kara **_

_**ENGLISH VERSION: **_

_**Sadness and pain form which you cant recover has wounded you.**_

_**In the same way. I, too bear the burden of an indelible past**_

_**Don't throw your life away**_

_**Ohh-ohh**_

_**I will never let go of your hand**_

_**I wonder, will I lose it someday?**_

_**I want to protect you, you with your fading smile, because**_

_**Even if the voice calling out, which resounds within me fades.**_

_**Even if the winds that follow at that time erase it**_

_**I will figure you out **_

_**Sadness and pain form which you cant recover has wounded you, but **_

_**Don't say things like "I don't laugh anymore" or "I hate people"**_

_**Because everything that happens in the unforeseen future has a meaning. **_

_**Things are fine as they are now. **_

_**But I think there will come a time when you will realize it **_

_**You and me to are spoken **_

_**Whoa-ohhh**_

_**Someday we'll understand each other**_

Once she was done singing everyone loved her. Her voice was so amazing. In fact an international music producer was to represent her. He knew that with her talents she can be famous. But with work that she has as a soul reaper, its going to be very hard for her to balance it out. so she told that she'll think about it and get back to him on it. With that they went to a club together and got drunk.

Renji asked a random person to take him back to their hotel for them. Since they got to the restuant and to the club by cab. When they got back to the hotel, they staggered to the elevator hit the number 3 for their floor and went to their room totally wasted.

"hey babe you thinking what I'm thinking right now" renji said so damn wasted. "oh hell yea ren bear lets do it " said rukia who's also wasted. through their entire stay they hang out, have sexy every hour and just wasted. they had the best time together especially doing something they love.

_**ICHIGO AND SENNA'S STORY: THE TRIP TO HAWAII'S FINEST RESORT**_

Its a nice cold afternoon as senna and ichigo pack their things to go Hawaii for the valentine's day weekend. Ichigo's dad is being protective and attempts to spy on them and also sneaking on the ride there. "DAMN DAD WHY CANT YOU BE A NORMAL DAD FOR 5 MINUTES INSTEAD OF BEING A NOSEY CREEPY LITTLE PRICK!" ichigo said as he catch his dad in the act.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WATCH YOU!" his father said yelling as he attempted to do his daily surprise attacks on ichigo but ichigo catches on and dodges every single one. "looks like I have nothing left to teach you my son" he's dad said proudly.

"will you please leave us alone for the weekend, I've done everything you wanted me to do and plus I'm very responsible." said ichigo protesting to his dad to give him more freedom rather than being followed all the time.

"alright fine, since yuzu and Karin are in middle school and then going to high school. i guess i can be protective of them since i know that you are strong, but promise me you wont get in to trouble. last thing i need is to hear that you are dead." said isshin kurosaki being serious since he still trying to get over the fact that his wife was killed by a hollow.

"dad, i promise to be careful, and for the record trouble finds me since i have orange hair. i know its hard that mom was killed by hollow, but remember you avenged her death. i know she's in the soul society waiting for us." ichigo said comforting his dad while yuzu and Karin were listening to the conversation.

"you are right, ichigo soon we will be a family together once again. Go on have in Hawaii." Said isshin trusting his son. "thank you dad, I'll bring back something nice for you, Karin and yuzu" said ichigo. Once the they finished packing yuzu bursts out in tears because she's going to miss her older brother.

"i-ichigo.. please don't go I don't want to spend the weekend being so alone. Since Karin is going away for soccer camp and daddy has a meeting to go to." Said yuzu crying, pleading her bother not to go; while senna was in the car with renji and rukia since they were going to drop them off.

"yuzu, don't worry you will have kon, ririn, noba and kurodo to keep you company. Remember if you see hollows, call rangiku matsumoto. She's living with orihime for now since the head captain is letting some squad members take vacations." Said ichigo trying to show her the bright side.

"ok, oohh I know I can dress up kon in this really cute dress that I made." Said yuzu being happy again. When the mod souls heard that they were laughing at kon, noba on the other hand just stayed quiet. "WHAT? I'M NOT WEARING ANY DRESSES YUZU!" said kon being mad and also fed up wearing those dumb dresses.

"aw but kon you look so adorable in it" said yuzu looking down. "why not let ririn try it on for change, since she is a girl" said kurodo taking pity on kon. "that's a great idea kurodo!" said yuzu happily. "I'm going to kill you kurodo" said ririn giving him a death stare. Kurodo backed away scared and hide behind noba, who wanted no part of this situation.

Once ichigo was done gathering what he needed, he met up with senna in the car. Isshin, yuzu, Karin noba, kurodo, ririn and kon waved good bye as they droved off. Moments later the school bus came to pick up Karin for soccer camp. "here's my ride, bye dad, bye sis bye kurodo and others" said Karin has she walked inside the bus and got a window seat.

As the bus started to leave isshin and the others waved good bye and went back inside the house. At the airport, renji looks for parking to drop them off. "here's your stop love birds" said renji messing with them. "cut the crap renji, I know you want something in return" said ichigo. "ha-ha yea, make sure to get me and rukia something cool" said renji. "have fun you two" said rukia smiling.

Once ichigo and senna got inside, they went through the checking bag system. Then when that was done they waited for the doors to open so they can get there hands on some good seats. "oh ichigo I cant wait to go Hawaii, its my first time going there. what was like going there with orihime and your friends" asked senna. "oh it was fun, we stayed this really cool hotel. And it's the same one we are going to be staying at" said ichigo while cuddling with her.

About 4 mins of waiting the doors opened, ichigo and senna were first line. So sure enough they got first class tickets. After they put the carry on bags in the cubbies, they sat down and cuddle as the watched the flight attendant go through the safety it was time to lift off, they watched a movie together on senna's new lap top. "I cant wait for our romantic weekend of no fighting hollows, dealing with aizen and so on" said ichigo. "Yes, and it gives us time to be alone together for once." Said senna. 5 hours and 15 minuteshad went by real fast when they were having fun on the plane ride.

"hello passengers, this is your captain speaking, we have arrived to Honolulu, Hawaii on the island of Oahu. Please remain seated until the plane makes a complete stop and the doors will open. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay" said the captain flying the international they heard that, senna close her laptop put it in the case and they waited for the doors to open. When the plane had made a complete stop, the doors open and everyone went out at the same time. ichigo kept senna close so she wont get lost. They could feel people pushing and shoving, it didn't really make a difference since it's mostly like that on the trains and subways back Japan.

As they got off they waited for a taxi to pick them up. About 2 mins of waiting the taxi comes, and takes them to their hotel. Senna was so amazed to see the hotel they are staying at. "welcome to the aulani Hawaii Disney resort " said the cab driver. "wow its so pretty, and big" said senna. Once they got off ichigo paid the cab driver and they went inside to check in.

"aloha, welcome to the aulani Hawaii Disney resort. My name is Jane how may I help you" said the women in charge at the front desk. "yes, we are here to check in for our room. Its under my name ichigo kurosaki." Said ichigo. "ok one moment please" said Jane as she check the computer. Once she saw the name she got the room pass and key along with the map of resort for them to explore and have fun.

"here you go Mr. kurosaki, your pass room and key and the map of our hotel. Thank you for choosing us for your stay. I hope we can make it pleasurable and memorable for you and your girlfriend. If you have any questions, concerns, complaints or just wanna talk you may call me through customer service" said Jane.

"thank you so much Jane." Said ichigo and senna at the same time. As they bellhop took the bags inside their room that was on the 4th floor. Senna takes out her money and gives him a $30 tip. He was so fortunate, that a generous young lady is giving him this much money. "a-are you sure you want to give me this much money ma'am" asked the bellhop.

"yes, its my way of thanking for your kind services. Most hotels that we stay at the bellhops are very rude. Please take it" she said with a kind smile. "t-thank you ma'am enjoy stay here" he said with a smile and bowing. Since he was part Japanese he knew that the custom was to bow at the wealthy customer.

As they unpack, they saw the most amazing view ever. But then ichigo had felt some spiritual pressure, "how could it be possible that I can feel spiritual pressure here." he thought to himself. Then at the very moment senna felt it as well. As they looked out the window they saw Hawaiian spirits, and immigrant spirits roaming around the area.

"I have to get to work" ichigo said as he pulled out the soul candy from his bag. "you brought kon?" asked senna. "no kon is with yuzu, kisuke gave me personalized soul candy for me, to make it act like me." Said ichigo.

"but ichigo we are on vacation. I'm sure someone else can handle this." Said senna trying to talk him out of it. " I know senna, but there's no other soul reaper here on the island except me. Don't worry I'll be back by dinner, because for dinner I have something planned special for us" he said seductively "he-he-he ok sweetie, have fun" she said kissing him be fore he heads out.

As he heads out he saw that no hollows were coming. So he knew that he had to act fast in case the hollows do come. So far near the hotel he spots 3 Hawaiian children spirits and 3 immigrant spirits. It looked like that they didn't pass on because they had the chains on their chests. Which meant that they had some unfinished business here.

Ichigo knew that he had very little time, because he can feel the presence of the hollows coming. As he act fast he told the spirits that they cant stay here, it was too dangerous for them. Even though this place was there home, a new home was waiting for them at the soul moment he performed konso the hollows appeared just how he predicted. Once the konso was finished he killed off 6 hollows. "wow that wasn't much of a challenge" said ichigo being cocky. But the main thing was that job was done. As he headed back to the hotel room he was ambushed by spirit hunters. At first he thought that they could don kononji's followers.

But they didn't like the type to follow anyone. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" said ichigo furious. "you are a spirit who needs to be passed on" said one of the hunters. "are you fucking stupid? I'm a soul reaper, my job is to pass on spirits and how the hell can you see me" he questions them."all you need to know is that we have high-classified equipment to do our job" said the youngest looking hunter. "what is this soul reaper stuff you speak of boy" said the female hunter who seemed to be the leader. Ichigo thought for a moment could tell that they have no idea what he's talking about.

If that's so then that must mean these guys are imposters. "ha! I can see right through you guys. If you are spirit hunters then should know about soul reapers. You guys are imposters!" said ichigo. Once he figured out their secret they changed to their true form. These people were actually ex-espadas form aizen's army.

He knew that he cant back out other wise they would terrorize the whole island. "why are you here? what is your purpose" ichigo questioned them again. " all you need to know is that we no longer work for aizen. That fool will never be our leader." Said the female leader.

Ichigo acted fast and went to his hollow form which was his most powerful strength. He also could tell these ex-espadas are weak with out their swords. So he knew that he has the advantage. Within 5 mins in to the fight the leader was killed and the remaining followers begged for mercy and surrendered.

Ichigo looked at the time and saw that if he didn't hurry back he was going to miss his valentines day dinner with senna. So he flashed stepped back to the restuant that he booked and barley made it in time. "where were you, I thought you were only gone to help those spirits" senna said.

"yes, but on the way back I got ambushed by these so called spirit hunters who were actually ex-espadas form aizen's army. They were no match for me, since they had lost their swords. The main thing is that I'm here now so lets enjoy our night ok" said ichigo "ok sweetie, so what is this surprise you have for me?" she asked. "you'll find out soon enough in our room" he said winking at her.

Senna thought about for a moment then realize that the surprise was valentines day sex in their room which she was so looking forward to. Form the 14th of February to the 24th they stayed in Hawaii to enjoy their time together and to relax. They both knew that they were going to have a great vacation together.


	4. The craziest yet memorable StPatrick's

The craziest yet memorable St. Patrick's Day

**DISCALIMER: in this story I'll be part of this story, for this story I'll be using my real name. as always I don't own bleach. Enjoy **

Its St. Patrick's Day in Japan, as orihime and her friends celebrate this event. Normally Japan doesn't have certain holidays but orihime decided to try something different and experience different cultures. "why do we have to wear green through the entire day orihime?" asked yumichika who hated wearing green because it doesn't match his style.

"because yumichika, when people in certain states celebrate this event they must wear green or their family and friends pitch them if they dont" she explains. "sounds childish" said ulquiorra. Orihime looks down sad, "and by childish I meant its very fun to do that" he said trying to make her happy. "besides boys its not a total loss about this event" she said. "oh yea? Why is that?" asked ikkau

"because, the most popular tradition of this event is that everyone drinks beer, sing and dance" she said smiling since she knew the guys love to get drunk. "i like the sound of that!" said ikkau excitedly. "knowing you ikkau you love to get drunk at parities and events" said renji. "yea and? it express my time and how i enjoy it" said ikkau.

"ok boys stop arguing. we need to set up at the bar that we booked for today." said rukia. "lets go, race you to the car renji and ichigo" said ikkau. "dude, we are not little kids anymore that's just stupid" said ichigo.

"alright we'll make this interesting. last person to get to the car has to pay for everyone's drinks including refills" said ikkau making the deal. "you're on!" said ichigo and renji at the same time. orihime held her scarf like a signal used in drag racing. she held it up high then said. "on your mark...get set...go!" she yelled as she threw down her scarf. The boys dashed away to the car pushing and yelling at each other.

"oh dear, I hope they don't kill each other" said senna. "don't worry, they always do stupid shit like this. Besides my money is on ichigo. If he loses its only fair that he pays since he was the last soul reaper heir in his family." Said yumichika.

"oh yea? What about his sisters yumichika don't you think they'll be soul reapers as well someday" asked rukia. "well its possible but they are merely children now. Ichigo found out he's a soul reaper at the age of 15 correct?" yumichika said. "yes, that's right" rukia responded. "then the girls have a long way til they reach that age to get their powers" he said with a grin.

"there 11 years old" rukia said "still exactly my point, they have 4 years before they are 15 reach is still a long way" said yumichika being a smart ass. Once they boys see the car, they ran like they were running for their lives but in they end it was renji who won. So ikkau and ichigo had to do a tie breaker to see who officially pays for the drinks. "ok so since we have a tie breaker what do we have to do?" asked ichigo.

"might I suggest a eating contest?" asked orihime. "that's not a bad a idea, you up for it ichigo?" asked ikkau. "no thanks, I don't want to spend 5 hours burning off the food." Said ichigo. "how about we choose form this app that I have on my phone" said uryuu. "what kind of an app is it uryuu?" asked ichigo. Uryuu pushed up his glasses and said "well, this app has tons of suggestions that used for tie breaker situations such as this." He explained.

"wow sounds really cool!" said orihime happily. "alright then lets spin that wheel and see what comes up" said ikkau. With that said uryuu touches the wheel and as it spinning around. Each of them had hoped for a certain choice. Once it slowed down to a complete stop the final choice was a video game challenge of bleach dark souls. "WHAT?" ikkau and ichigo said in shock. "looks like it's a video game challenge" said Chad.

"awesome I can totally win this!" said ichigo excitedly. " dream on ! I've played longer than you!" said ikkau. As they fought at about this in the car on their way to the bar, some of the others drowned out at the noise with their I pods or got themselves busy.

Once they arrived ikkau and ichigo dashed towards the door, in to the video game room and started playing as themselves in the game. "your so gonna lose!" they both said yelling at each other. both of them had special cheat codes to unlock their bankai's and ichigo had an advantage to use this final getsuga tenshou.

As the others were setting up the boys spend 4 hours challenging each other. before they knew it was 5:30 and the party has just started. It was good thing they took a break and took a shower and stuff. "so who finally won?" orihime asked as she walked inside. "I did" said ikkau. "you are so lucky that I got paid and had a promotion at Nintendo inc." said ichigo being bitter about it but knows that he's safe with his part time job.

Once they left the room they saw that renji, rukia, senna, and tatsuki were already drunk and mentioned to the bartender that ichigo was paying for them. Senna's true feelings started pouring out and started being this full on sexy machine towards ichigo. "w-wow senna, I've never seen this side of you before" said ichigo who's still sober .

"he-he, well babe, why don't we kick it up a notch and get freaky in bed together" senna said full on drunk. "heh, maybe later babe. I need to ..uh.. take care of a few things first" ichigo said trying to avoid the feeling even though he so wants. But does know that he had to call home to make sure his sisters are ok since they are home along for the night.

As orihime serves drinks a random guy comes up behind her and grabs her ass then her boobs. Ulquiorra was not pleased, he walked over and threatened that if he ever did that he was going to cut off both his hands and feed to the dogs. Orihime smiles that her boyfriend is protecting her form danger and kisses him, then returns to work. The night starts out great, until a fight breaks out and its between renji and a high school junior who are both drunk. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FORM MY GIRLFREIND PUNK!" said renji mad while being drunk. "HEY ITS HER CHOICE ON WHO SHE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU JERKY ASS RED-HEADED WERIDO!" said the high school boy. "boys stop this now!" said rukia and senna.

Clearly they didn't listen so rukia used the binding spell to prevent them form touching each other. "bakudo 1 sife!" rukia said. "AH WHAT THE HELL!" they both said. "this is for your good til you clam down." Said rukia as she walked away for a while. As promised ichigo wrote a check for the bartender rather than using cash, because if he used cash that would really clean him out badly. 4 hours later renji and the boy clammed down in fact they were both passed out form drinking and laid their sleeping.

Yachiru wanted to spit at them but Kenny wouldn't let her. Senna is still drunk after drinking her 13th shot. As ichigo,senna,ulquiorra,orihime, uryuu and nemu went off to the private rooms and got busy in bed. Luckily for the girls they didn't get pregnant this time so they were really relived and continued to have fun and dance the night away.

A lot of fights have been breaking out in the bar but it was handled by ikkau and kenpatchi since they are scary looking guys. "Kenny can I go to the media room pwease" asked yachiru. "alright you can go yachiru, but I don't want you getting in to trouble ok?" said Kenny looking out for her as if that's his daughter.

As yachiru ran for the media room nemu and uryuu hung out in bed and watched TV together half naked. "oh uryuu, your so amazing in bed" said nemu still panting form the excitement. "yes, I am. I've had practice." He said. "oh really? How did you get practice" she asked a bit mad. "form watching porn" he said somewhat embarrassed.

"really? With your book smarts it kind of seems not like you to be doing that" she said. "well its time for this book turtle to get out of his shell and try something new" he said with a smile.

"hehe yea, I still cant believe my father is still resenting to have us to be dating. If he knew about this he would be so mad at me" said nemu being scared. "hey, don't be scared. What he doesn't know wont hurt him. Besides soon they will realize what they are doing is wrong as a parent and let us be together with their blessing. For now let's just have fun in secret" said uyruu making her feel better. Later that evening ulquiorra and orihime go to a private room, "so are you enjoying yourself sweetie?" asked ulquiorra.

"yes I am, I just hope that rukia and renji will be able to work things out" said orihime. "don't worry knowing them, they always work it out. now why don't we have some fun" ulquiorra said winking at her as he was taking off her tank top. As she was blushing she took off her skirt tied her hair in to a bun and was ready to enjoy some hot sex with her long-term boyfriend. Back at the bar rukia drowns herself in 40 glasses of beer, which is not surprising because after all she's a "dead chick".

which also means she cant die form drinking beer only have a severe hang over the next day. "rukia, you need to stop drowning yourself in beer" said tatsuki. "what's the point… renji will always be like this whether he's drunk or not. He always picks a fight with someone" said rukia as she reached for her 41 drink but tatsuki takes it away form her. "hey give it back!" she said with a demanding tone.

"no, you need to confront renji and tell him how you feel. Tell him he needs to clean up his act or you two are going to break up" said tatsuki giving her advice. "are you sure that will work?" she asked. "of course. it works every time to whip guys in to shape. Take keigo for example, he's always trying to touch other women's breasts. That really pissed me off. So I sat down with them told him straight up and he never did it again." Tatsuki said. "alright, I'll do it. Thanks tatsuki" said rukia smiling as staggered out of her chair and walked to renji who was still paralyzed to the ground.

"renji we need to talk" she said in a serious tone. "alright about?" he said looking at her. "we've been together for 9 years. And every time we go to parties or events you always seem to pick a fight with someone. Normally I would just ignore that. But I cant take it anymore with the constant fighting. You need stop picking fights with strangers. And only concentrate bigger fights. Like the fight we are going to have in the spring. The soul society vs. the bandits that attacked ichigo." Said rukia pouring out her feelings to renji.

Renji thought about what rukia said and saw that his actions were without a doubt unacceptable, he knew that he had to clean up his act or his relationship with rukia will be over. And they have been through a lot together, especially when they were kids.

He liked even when they were kids, but was too afraid to saying, he even remembered how they met. "well? What's it going to be renji?" asked rukia being deadly serious. "your right rukia, I know this is long over due but I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened. I will clean up act and make sure that I focus on real fights than picking ones with strangers but I'll try to control my anger around our friends" renji said making his promise.

When rukia saw that his words were true, she smiled at him took off the spell on him and the strange boy. The boy ran for his life because he's scared and he didn't want to be seen with weirdo like renji or rukia. Renji was so happy that rukia continued to stay with him, as they had their passionate kiss they went off to the bar to celebrate

As ikkau hung out with yumichika, he saw a very hot girl. She had black hair, sparkly blue eyes, a hot sexy body with amazing boobs that looked similar to orihime's. he really wanted to meet her but was afraid that she would turn him down. When she looked his direction she smiled she thought to herself and through her point of view she saw a cute guy.

When she walked over to him, yumichika left so ikkau can be alone with her. "hi there" I said. "hello miss. May I buy you drink?" ikkau asked me. "sure, my name is Carolyn what's your name" I asked. "my name is ikkau, nice to meet you Carolyn" he said being nice. "nice to meet you two. So what brings you here" I said starting the conversation.

"oh I'm just hanging out here with my best friends and yourself" he said smiling. Yumichika saw that ikkau found his new girlfriend, he was happy for him a little jealous. Later that night ichigo and the others saw ikkau having a great time. As they started talking about their profession I was very surprised that ikkau and I were in the same squad together.

and I told him that I was mermaid, and a fairy. He was so excited to finally have a girlfriend, so he wont be so only the rest of his life. Once they exchange numbers they the most amazing time together and even dance together. He even saw that she loved to sing.

In the end, everyone had a great time, what was very surprising was that ikkau found a girlfriend. Rukia and renji made up. And everyone else the most memorable night, its all thanks to orihime for organizing this along with tatsuki and rukia's help. And now that ikkau has a girlfriend he'll probably be showing her off to every event they go to. Lets see if their relationship will last long.


	5. The most exciting 4th of July

The most exciting 4th of July

**DISCALIMER: for some stories such as this, I'll be using my real name for certain characters to have girlfriends for example ikkau. Just keep that in mind when you see my real name used in the stories that I will post. **

It's 4th of July in Japan as ichigo's family and all his friends hang out in the park together. As ikkau and Carolyn arrive isshin was very shocked to see ikkau and the new member of squad 11 together but also he was happy for them. As they all help set up the picnic ichigo and the others went out to buy the fire works they will need for the whole night since the big fireworks show starts a midnight. "Oh I'm so excited to spend this night with you ikkau" I said with a smile.

"Same here sweetie, it's a beautiful night" he said. "Did you really have to bring her ikkau? I'm sure had better plans" yumichika said a bit jealous that his best friend is spending so much time with his new girlfriend. "What's wrong yumichika jealous?" said renji snickering "what? I'm not jealous! How dare you say that! I'm just saying that she could've turn down his offer" said yumichika defending himself.

***earlier that day***

As ikkau was getting ready to leave the soul society for the night off to hang out with ichigo and their friends. He stopped by the member barracks to find Carolyn doing paperwork for the lieutenant. "Hey Carolyn what's up?" he said. "Nothing much just going to spend 4th of July here doing paperwork for lieutenant yachiru" I said. "Oh, well would want to go to the world of the living with me and yumichika for a picnic with ichigo's family? All of our friends will be there" he said making an offer. When yumichika was passing through the halls he over heard ikkau talking to Carolyn.

He was plan was to let her do the paper work for the lieutenant rather than him doing it so she can't go. "That's very kind of you to ask ikkau but I must finish this" I said kindly turning down his offer. "Oh c'mon babe this is probably going to be the last time you might see everyone again. These rare events that the head captain let us have a day off" he said persuading her. "I-Ikkau if she said she didn't want to go then don't force her" yumichika said butting in before I could make my final say in the matter.

"Now that I think about it, I will go I'll let someone else finish this for me. I'll start getting ready now I'll see you boys at the gate" I said happily. As I got up I went to my closet that was organized to two groups of clothes one side was for the soul society and the other was for world of the living clothes. As the boys left yumichika was very mad that he's plan was ruined, but managed to look clam. Once I was ready I gave handed the paperwork to another member in squad 11. I ran fast I as I could to the gate hoping that they didn't leave with out me.

***end of flash back of earlier that day***

At the mini mart, they bought nine cases of fireworks that could find. "Are you sure we will need this much for tonight?" I asked. "Hey you can ever go wrong with nine cases. Trust us it will be fun" said renji. As I looked around, I found my old favorite candy that I liked when I was seven years old. "No way this place has my favorite candy when I was seven" I said happily. "What candy is that?" ichigo asked.

"Gummy bears, I used to love eating this" I said. "Want to buy for old times sake?" asked ichigo. "Sounds like a good idea, I'll pay for it since its cheap." I said. As we proceed to the check out line the total cost for all nine cases of the fireworks was $25.95, everyone chipped in to pay for it. Afterwards I paid for my gummy bears and we headed out back to the park.

The seating of the van was this: front- ichigo (driver), orihime. Middle: renji, rukia, me, ikkau, and yumichika. The back was where we kept the fireworks. I was so happy that I was with everyone to spend this wonderful night. We listened to some awesome music, plus there was some songs that I knew by heart so I sang along to the radio.

Everyone loved my singing especially yumichika. They even liked when I sang the theme songs to the anime bleach starring them. As we return we saw that yuzu and Karin had already finished setting up and they started eating. "Hey we're back" said ikkau. As boys carried the boxes to the picnic spot. "Wow you got so much!" said isshin proudly. "So what's for dinner it looks great" said ichigo. "It's a buffet of everyone's favorite foods" said yuzu with a smile. "Wow thanks yuzu" I said as I helped myself get some food.

As everyone sat down together to eat, we talked about plans after high school, the soul society and a bunch of other stuff too. Yuzu thought that it was so romantic how ikkau and Carolyn were feeding each other their favorite foods whereas Karin thought it was ok and already knew that yumichika was jealous because it was so obvious the way he was acting.

"So Carolyn what do you like to do for fun?" asked yuzu. "well, I like to sing, dance, draw, read anime, play video games, travel, hang out with friends and many other things" I said being straight and to the point with out boring her to death. "Wow that's so cool, have ever tried challenging renji or ichigo at video games?" she asked me. "Um…no but I would like to try that" I said.

"Be careful babe, knowing those two big heads they will always find a way to trick you in to letting them win" said ikkau. "Hey! That's not true!" said renji protesting while eating his food. "Would you quit talking while you have food in your mouth its gross" said ichigo.

Right then ichigo and renji were about to have a food fight but rukia and Karin set them straight, since they were acting like seven year olds. Then started to shiver because it started to get cold, when ikkau saw me shivering he took off his jacket and gave to me.

"Here you go Carolyn take my jacket it will warm you up" he said being a gentlemen. "But wont you be cold since your wearing a tank top?" I asked. "Don't worry I'll be fine, you need it more than I do" he said with a smile. "Aw your so sweet ikkau" I said kissing him and I put on the jacket it seemed a bit big on me but I adjusted it so it will fit me. About five minutes later when everyone had finished their dinner we all took pictures together and start popping the fireworks that we all bought.

Isshin kept a close eye on yuzu and Karin since it was sort of dangerous for them to play with fireworks. "Whoa ichigo check this out I can spell out my name with the morning glory!" said yuzu excitedly. "Wow that is amazing yuzu, its like drawing pictures in the air with the fireworks" said ichigo smiling with his younger sister. Ikkau and I used the morning glory to write our names and used silly combinations.

Yumichika then thought that he should be happy for ikkau. It's not everyday you find true love. Besides ikkau had been single for a long time. And now he found his perfect match. The least thing yumichika should do is let him have some fun with it. I looked at ikkau and smiled how we are having a great time and we kissed under the moonlight.

We had so much with the fireworks; in fact we had a contest on who can make a better air drawing with the morning glory. It was in groups, but yuzu and Karin decided to clean up instead since there was a lot of mess that they made. With yumichika on our team we made some pretty cool air drawings with my creativity and his prettiness and ikkau's manliness we had a good shot of winning. When it came down to the final group, ikkau, yumichika and I against renji, ichigo and orihime.

The judges were rukia, byakuya and kenpachi. We had to come up with something very original then yumichika suggest to us whispering "hey guys why don't we try something where it has everyone in it" he said. "That's a brilliant idea yumichika" I said. Then we the judges told us it was we could start we used a lot of morning glory to make the picture, it was so worth it though. Once both group were done with their art.

The judges made their decision, the winner was ikkau, yumichika and I. when everyone was excited for us, and they saw that our creation was very meaningful and memorable. It was about 10:40pm which meant that the big fire work show would start very soon. So we all chipped in and cleaned up the fireworks that we brought with us.

It was kind of fun to clean up we had another competition to see who can clean up the fastest. It was really funny how ikkau and ichigo were competing, once we all finished cleaning we starting eating our next course to wait out the time until it was midnight. Ikkau and I shared rocky road ice cream together, I just loved his expression when he took a bite. It was priceless.

Afterwards we cleaned up the rest of our site, so its nice and clean and ready for someone else to use it. Then in order to burn off the food that we ate, we all played some football, baseball and Simon says. Playing all these games, were really fun and it really speed up time as well, since there is the fact that we all ate too much. As always when we were playing these games ikkau, renji and ichigo were very competitive with each other and this was just kids games. Yumichika just stared at himself in a mirror, which seemed at bit too obsessive. Then when it was 11:20pm we played more games to bring back some childhood memories. It was very fun, because its always good to have friends and play your favorite games when you were kids.

When the moment arrived we all sat down together, and looked up at the sky to see the beautiful fireworks. What amazed me the most was when I saw my name in the sky. "I-ikkau did you do that for me?" I asked shocked. "Yes, I did it was your surprise for this night" he said smiling. In the sky it said "I love you my dear Carolyn, forever and always." This has been the best night ever to share with my friends.


	6. THANKSGIVING day

The reasons why we are thankful: THANKSGIVING

_**DISCLAIMER: FOR THIS STORY I MADE IT WHERE IT'S ORIHIME'S POV, ALSO SOME SEPICAL GUESTS WLL BE IN THIS STORY OR MENTIONED. AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SEPICAL CHRACRERS ENJOY! :) **_

When we say "we are thankful" do we really mean it? with everything that has happened in our past and what's happening now. I know form my own experience, I am truly thankful. Even though I lost everything, my parents and my brother...I can still say I'm thankful because I have my friends, to be there for me.

Whenever I need them, they will be there. Every year for thanksgiving, it gets very lonely. How I make the traditional dinner, prepare it all by myself and yet no one to share it with. No one to be around me on the table to exchange funny conversations. But this year it all changed. Ichigo invited me to his house, along with rukia ,renji ,chad, kurodo,ririn,noba,jinta, Ururu and all our other friends. it was going to be held kisuke's training grounds.

As I left the apartment locking it up, i walked to kisuke's house. Along the way I met up with rukia and tatsuki who were on their way to kisuke's as well. While we were talking, we stopped by a supermarket and bought drinks since it was kind of a long walk to his place. "what kind of drinks should we buy?" I asked.

"how about we stick with water. Water is always good for you" said Rukia. "or we can get energy drinks look it has our favorite flavors" said tatsuki. "I know lets get all three each of us get three different types and we can share" I said smiling. "that's a great idea orihime, lets buy it also we should get some snacks to munch on" said rukia. "sounds like a plan!" tatsuki and I said at the same time.

As we roamed around the store to find snacks we saw a kid that was lost. "look that kid is lost" I said. "lets help her out" said rukia. As we approach the girl she looked scared thinking we would hurt her. "don't be frightened little one, we want to help you" said rukia. "I-I cant find my mommy" said the scared and sad child. "don't worry we'll help you find her" I said with a smile. I've always loved helping people. As the little girl wiped her tears, she stood up and followed us around the store until we found her mother.

"Is that your mother over there?" I asked her. "yup that's her" the child said in her happy tone. "MOMMY!" she yelled happily running to her. "angelica! sweetie where have you been?" the mother asked her daughter. "I was following you but i got distracted looking at the cute stuffed animals in isle 7. Luckily these girls helped me find you" angelica explained. The mother looked at me, rukia and tatsuki. "thank you girls for helping her." she said a nice tone. "your welcome" we said in unison.

As we paid for our drinks and snacks, we headed out the door and continued our walk. Rukia got a text form renji asking where they were, she responded back saying that they stopped by at the super market and they are arriving shortly. "this is the first time for me to celebrate thanksgiving with you guys" said rukia.

"really? don't they celebrate thanksgiving in the soul society?" asked tatsuki. "well, no. in the soul society we usually have get to together, festivals and parties. A normal day for me is doing paper work all day and in between paper work is doing missions. its really rare to have parties especially ones that happen here." rukia explained. I walked there quietly thinking about ulquiorra. and how things could have gone differently, I guess you cant change someone about who there they are.

As we approached kisuke's shop, we saw jinta and Ururu outside cleaning. "hi jinta, hi Ururu" I said delighted to see them again. "oh hey orihime, rukia and their friend" said jinta. "hi everyone. Its nice to finally meet you tatsuki" said Ururu in her raspy/ nice like voice. "where's everyone?" asked rukia. "the boss is inside with the moocher and your friends." said jinta as he was cleaning with a broom. "so you are the trouble maker to Ururu huh?" said tatsuki.

"yea what of it" jinta said in a jerky tone. "if you want you to be able to kiss your own butt i suggest you be nicer to her and especially towards me" tatsuki said threatening him. "ok,ok jeez no need to be all sassy about it" said jinta. "man she's worse than tessai" jinta said under his breath. As they all entered the shop they saw kurodo, ririn, and noba helping out to set up the table. in the training room.

"oh hello miss orihime, miss rukia and miss tatsuki. its a pleasure to see you. dinner will be ready in about 5 hours form now . so just relax and enjoy yourselves" said kurodo. as we went to the training room we saw ichigo and renji doing a sparing practice. "i have to say I'm a bit jealous that this old man has a giant training room hidden in his shop" said tatsuki. "ha-ha, yea, but sometimes it reeks in here due to the sweaty guys" said rukia.

"ah, orihime and friends welcome. please make yourselves at home" said kisuke as he greets his guests. "is it only us that's going to be here?" asked tatsuki. "no more will be arriving soon" said kisuke. "ok boys enough fighting time to take a hot shower and relax" said yoruichi acting like their mother. "five more minutes" said renji still in the zone. "NOW!" said yoruichi in a stern tone.

As they stopped fighting they dragged themselves like six year olds. as they went up the stairs they went to take a shower then rejoined with everyone back in the training room. "so orihime how's ulquiorra?" asked ichigo. "he's fine, unfortunately he wont be joining us to dinner." i said in somewhat of a sad tone. "but he's your boyfriend, he should spend time with you especially on this event orihime" said tatsuki making a point.

"what could he be possibly doing in order to not be here?" asked senna. "i have no idea. my guess would be training or doing tasks for lord aizen" i said. and speaking of the devil, ulquiorra shows up in his gigai walking down the stairs. "evening everyone..." ulquiorra said having a serious look on his face. "ulquiorra i thought you had other plans?" i said to him while giving him a hug. "that is correct, but i decided to attend to this event. i was wrong to leave you here." he said admitting his mistakes.

As more guests arrive the amount of food is done ready to be served. "yay i get to sit with orihime!" yelled kon in excitement. " no you don't, you are sitting with me and senna" said ichigo ruining his plans. Once everyone took their seats, they stared helping themselves with the food. Kon on the other hand was stuffing his face. " kon stop eating like an animal" said ririn snickering, because kon was in his stuffed animal form.

"lay off ririn, I'm hungry this the first real food i get to eat since i have to pretend to be quiet most of the time." said kon. "this food is delicious. you have quite in act in cooking kurodo" i said. "well i wouldn't take all the credit ririn and noba helped out as well." said kurodo. "and there's the fact that we were watching cooking shows too" said ririn. "well, you guys did an excellent job" said rukia with a smile.

"what shall we do after dinner?" asked yoruichi. "how about we play some board games?" suggested hanataro. "board games are for little kids, how about we play video games?" said renji. "no way, every time you guys play video games someone becomes a sore loser and breaks everything." said jinta. "we can try karaoke" i suggested to everyone. "that's something different" said ichigo. "i agree, lets do that" said ulquiorra. "yay!" i said every excited. Ururu was scared about karaoke, because if she sang it would reveal her secret passion. and she's also afraid that jinta would taunt her even more.

"you guys have absolutely no idea how much this means to me" i said with a smile " well enjoy yourself orihime. this our night to hang out with everyone." said ichigo being nice. As jinta and tessai set up the karaoke machine everyone sat around and drank their drinks that they had brought with them. "ok so who's going first?" asked tessai. "'I'll go first" i said volunteering myself. as i went up to the front i choose my favorite song which was a gift of a friend by demi lovato.

Once the song was playing, everyone was amazed that i had a fantastic singing voice. i had fun with it and danced around. i love that song because i can always count of my friends to help me out when i need them. after i was done rukia went up next to sing girlfriend. she liked that song because that's how she expressed her love towards renji when he was being forcefully in a relationship with a stalker girl.

everyone was having a great time. "with all these amazing talents here, you guys should start a band" said kisuke. "i guess that's a good idea. but what about school? how will we managed time for it?" i asked. "don't worry i can handle it" he said. " are you saying that if we do decided to go through with it, you are going to be our manager?" asked ichigo. " that is correct ichigo, since it was my idea." said kisuke. "why don't i let you guys think about it and get back to me ok?" he asked. "sure, we can do that" said rukia.

forming a band? that seems like a good idea, but i don't know if I'm cut out for it. I'd rather be the quiet type, just hang out with my close friends. but if the others are in to it, then i guess i can go along with it too. but what would ulquiorra think? i don't want him to be jealous or disagree with this. i just need to think about what i want, as what my brother would say. sometimes i need to be independent, even when its making decisions like this. I need to think this through.

only then I can make my final choice about this matter. but overall today has been the greatest day of my life. I will no longer be alone on thanksgiving day, because I have friends who care, and want to have fun together. I know in the future we will not have these special moments ever again. so it is time to enjoy it while we still can, I hope someday I can relive these moments. especially when I have my own family to share it with. I'm so excited that I want to this every year! in fact I cant wait til next year.


	7. An amazing winter party: Christmas day

An amazing winter party: Christmas day

It's Christmas day as everyone is at a ballroom that orihime rented for their party. About eighty people showed up and since their were a lot of kids, there was this awesome face painter for the kids. orihime and her friends dressed up in Christmas colors, as for orihime, rukia and senna they wore revealing clothes but luckily though they had their cover ups so little kids wont be staring at them. "Hello my princess" said ulquiorra walking towards her,

"hehe hi ulqui" she said giggling because she loved it whenever he called her princess. "This is a fine party you and the girls came up with" he said complimenting on her achievement. "Aw thanks sweetie. we worked very hard on this, especially the fact that the three of us have part time jobs." she said. "So have you made your decision about whether or not to live here or living with me in heuco mundo?" he asked her. "I'm still thinking about it, it's a big decision to make y'know." she said.

"Alright, I won't push you. and I certainly dont want to force you" he said. As everyone stood in line to get food at the buffet table, they saw how the little kids were having fun. "aw, i remember like it was yesterday. when i got to have my face painted." said orihime having flashbacks of the past. "check out all the hotties here" said kon looking at all the ladies in his new gigai form. "i swear one of these days someone is going to bitch slap you for giving them bad comments" said ririn. "hey fuck off ririn, this is my moment to shine" said kon being his sexual weird self.

As the thirteen court guard squads arrive, uryuu met up with nemu. "hello my darling" nemu said greeting her boyfriend. "hi nemu, you look enchanting this evening" uryuu said to her. "aw, that's very kind of you" she said blushing. "hey ichigo, can you get me a bottle of beer please" said senna. "sure senna set my food on the table for me and I'll go get it" he said. As she took his food and headed to the table, ichigo goes to the cooler and grabs two bottles of beer. He walks back to the table and sets down the bottles.

"here you my love your beer" he said smiling. "why thank you ichigo" she said kindly. Once everyone got to their seats the mc of the night comes to the stage. "hey, everyone how's the food?" said the Mc. everyone cheered on. "That's good to hear, anyway I'm Logan mitsushigawa your host for the night along with my good friend Ron ogata your dj for this evening. Later in the night we will have picture taking sessions with Santa Claus and his elfs. And we'll have some awesome games and contests for you because tonight everyone is going home with a prize." said Logan. "so sit back relax, and have fun" he said.

As he left the stage Ron played some great music as everyone was eating. "wow this place is great" said toshiro very impressed with orihime and her friend's hard work. "Indeed, and it was a honor for them to invite us" said head-captain yamamoto. everyone got the chance to sit wherever they wanted, provided that they don't cause any fights. Orihime looks at the face painter trying to satisfy two boys but those two boys were fighting on who wanted the skull first.

"look those boys are fighting, someone has to stop them before things get out of hand" said orihime. "leave them be, orihime. they can work it out" said tatsuki "well we have to do something." she said worried that someone will get hurt. "alright, fine lets go over there and break it up orihime" said ikkau. Orihime smiled, when she and ikkau walked over to the boys they saw the fight was about to get worse. "hey stop fighting. this wont solve anything" said ikkau in a clam voice.

"you can't tell us what to do baldy!" said the boy with blond hair. "yea! leave us alone!" said the other boy. Resisting not to strangle the two boys ikkau said "which one of you called me bald". "now, ikkau clam down. sweetie tell us why you too are fighting" said orihime trying the nice approach. The two boys didn't hear what she said and stared at her huge boobs as she was crouching down to them. "wow, lady your tits are huge" said one of the boys.

"that is not a nice word to say for boys your age. now tell me why you two are fighting." said orihime. Ikkau just stand there and watched orihime handle the situation. When the two boys told her about how they both wanted a skull she compromise with them and suggested one of them to take the pirate flag that has a skull and behind it has to swords crossing each other.

They both liked the idea and agreed on it. When ikkau and orihime were walking back to their table he said to her "wow, orihime you handled that quite well". "thanks ikkau, I dont know what is it exactly but i have a good way of solving things." she said. "so i see, are you going to perform tonight?" he asked her. "i dont know..maybe. I'm kind of scared." she said. "dont be scared, you were great at karaoke night on thanksgiving" he said to her.

"you really think so?" she said looking at him with a smile. "i know so, and i bet ulquiorra would love to see you perform again" he said making her confident. After they sat down to continue eating, a few performers went on stage and entertain the crowd. "do you know those people?" Senna asked ichigo. "I've never seen them before. i think they are friends with orihime." he said.

"ello, we are British rebels. we are very glad that we could be here to perform you. I hope you like are songs" said the lead singer. The moment they played their song everyone cheered them on. "wow i love their style of music it really pumps me up" said ikkau. "I know what you mean" said kenpatchi. About thirty people went to the dance floor and started dancing to the techno beat, it was really fun. Orihime just sat their quietly and ate her food.

"hey orihime could you come here for a moment" said ulquiorra standing in the corner. As she walked over to him she said "so what did you need?". "i want to give you this" he said handing her a fresh red rose. "aw thanks sweetheart your the best" she said hugging him. Then when she looked up she saw the mistletoe. when she looked back at ulquiorra he said to her "merry Christmas my orihime". He kisses her on the lips passionately, she blushes but at the same time enjoys this moment with him and wraps her arms around him as they continued to kiss.

Everyone was having a great time, it seemed like nothing could ruin the moment. they thought wrong, it wasn't long until the sky opened up and fifty hollows appeared. "what the hell?" said ichigo looking at the sky. "what's wrong?" asked Mrs. kazenaga. "uh..it's nothing..pest control..yea its what my friends and specialize in just leave to us" ichigo said making up an excuse. All of the thirteen court guard squads, along with ichigo and his friends use their soul candies and get ready for some action.

"why is there so many hollows coming at once?" said uryuu as they were running towards them. "i dont know but we have to take of this or those people are going to be dead!" said ichigo. "sir this the first time in a long time for you to take part in this" said lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe "dont worry Chojiro I'll be fine" said head-captain yamamoto. "alright then lets go!" said ichigo. As they transformed in to their soul reaper forms they hide their bodies and get to work.

"Listen up men, each squad will take on about 20 each. Whatever the remaining belongs to ichigo and his friends " said head captain yamamoto. "what? wait a minute here, you want us to sit be good kids and watch you guys take of this. i thought we were more valuable to this situation. here. we want to help!" said ichigo mad about the lay out of the plan. "you expect me to believe a mere human and his friends can take on this much. you fool! you will die within a matter of minutes." he said to ichigo.

"Captain! they are coming!" said Chojiro "Fine kurosaki you can help, you and your friends go with squad twelve" the head captain said. The moment they all went their separate ways to attack in different directions "getsuga tenshou!" said ichigo screaming and releasing his attack among the hollows the effectiveness killed three hollows in one shot. ichigo looks at uryuu and sees his making progress with his arrows, trying not to make this in to a contest he focuses on killing all of them before its too late.

"wow ichigo, did you lose your touch?" said renji mocking him. "shut the hell up renji!" he said angry, "tsubaki konsensanchun i reject!" yelled orihime using one of her flying friends to defeat the hollow in front her luckily though there was one behind the first one she was attacking. Within four minutes twenty hollows are killed "damn! there's no way we can defeat all of them" said uryuu. "oh no there going straight for those people!" said orihime.

"orihime come with me" said renji, orihime nods and follows renji. "now what?" she asked. "create a force field around this building" he said to her. "what? i haven't mastered that yet renji, its still too weak" she said. "just do it! I'll hold them off" he said giving her an order. she nods in fear that renji isn't going to make it. "Ayame, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun i reject!" said orihime releasing intense spirutal pressure as a gaint orange orb surrounds the entire ballroom. she focuses on maintaing it, hoping that it doesnt get destoryed. Everyone is scared and confused, on whats going on, tessei, kisuke and yoruichi stay inside trying to clam everyone down and later think of a good explaintion.

"ichigo, renji combine your powers!" said rukia. "are you crazy! last time we did that we nearly destroyed the park when challenging a copy like grand fisher." said ichigo. "trust me, at the range we can wipe out at least forty hollows and having one left" she said explaining why she wanted them to do it. "there has to be another way! we cant do it with all those people down there" said renji.

Everyone was impressed to see old man yamamoto fighting. It's been a long time since they defeated lord aizen to see him fight like this. "now roar zabimaru!" said renji releasing his attack being surrounded by hollows. "renji! hang in there I'm coming!" said rukia calling out to her boyfriend. Rukia fights her way to him, but before she can get to him another hollow stands before her. "hahaha, how pathetic that you wont be able to help him!" said the hollow.

"Damn you! hado thirty three sokatsui!" said rukia in fury. The moment she defeated the hollow she joins up with renji. "renji you and ichigo need to combine your powers now, its the only way" she convincing him to do it. From behind rukia is attacked with a cero. "aaaaahhhhh!" rukia screams in pain. "rukia!" yells hanataro, he attempts to go save her but is stopped by yumichika. "hanataro dont! your service is needed here, orihime will tend to her" he said to him. "but orihime is holding the barrier" he said worriedly. "dont worry she can do both trust me" he said reassuringly. "hanataro go and assist miss kuchiki" said squad four captain unohana. "yes ma'am" he said bowing and runs off to assist rukia. renji looks at her with scared and worried eyes.

"dont worry, I'll be fine. y'know squad four gives out the best treatments." she said to him. "I'm so sorry for not blocking the attack" he said ashamed of himself. "y'know its not your fault renji, i was careless and was not ready to block it. because i was caught off guard." she to him admitting her mistake. it wasn't long until more and more were being defeated. Renji tells ichigo to combine there powers but do it at higher rang with out destroying the building.

"now roar getsuga zabimaru!" they both yelled a giant wave of there attacks combined as one wiped out the entire fleet of hollows. everyone was saved. "great work, you two" said toshiro. "thanks" they said in unison. "now only question remains" said ikkau. "oh yea? what's that?" asked renji. "how are we going to explained this?".

"there is no need for explanations. we shall use the memory replacement on them to erase their memory. squads two through six will take care of that." said the head captain. Orihime faints form exhaustion, because she hold up the barrier for quite a while and took up all her energy. Once hanataro was done tending to rukia he does the same to orihime.

Once everyone returned to their gigais and did the memory replacement, everything went back to normal. Everyone was having a fantastic time, especially ulquiorra. even since he and orihime started dating he's becoming more and more interested in doing human activities. They all cant wait to do it again next year. hoping that this situation doesn't up rise again.


	8. The king of pranks: April fools day

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS THROUGH RUKIA'S POV. ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ALL RIGHTS RESEVED. **_

The king of pranks: April fools day

Sometimes I wonder why we have this holiday, it seems pretty childish to me. As i walked by ichigo's house he was setting up traps, so that way at the end of the day he can be crowned king of pranks in karakura town. "ichigo what the hell are you doing?" i said as i was walking towards him. "jeez rukia pipe down will ya, I'm setting up a trap for renji. you see its April fools day and this year I'm going to be crown pranking king. i used to play this game with keigo and mizurio when we were kids." ichigo explained.

"this is so childish, and are you sure this is safe" i said looking this contraption. "of course its safe, i made sure of it see here's the blue prints" he said to me as he handed me his sketch of the contraption. "renji is not an idiot, he'll know what you are trying to do" i said. "look I'm tired of him always ragging on me, so this is my revenge on him." said ichigo exposing his intention of doing this. "he's coming!" i said whispering to him.

"perfect timing now, leave i dont want you to be apart of this rukia" he said to me somewhat being a jerk. "what? you are just going to brush me off like that?" i said whispering angry. "trust me this is a guy's thing and i dont want you hurt" he said in a protecting/friend tone. "fine I'll go but what if he sees me" i asked him. "making something up, you are good at that. now go." he said to me. As i got up and started to walk in the opposite direction renji sees me.

"hey! rukia!" renji said in excitement. jumped and turn around trying to stay cool. "oh, hi darling how are you?" i said acting like i didn't see what ichigo did. "have you seen ichigo? i got a text from him saying to meet him here" renji explained why he showed up. "i..uh.. haven't seen him. i was on my way to meet up with orihime to go to the mall" i said a bit nervously. "oh c'mon out with it, what's going on" he said. he could tell that i was very nervous about something but i couldn't tell him about ichigo's plans.

"well...you see" before i could finished my sentence ichigo release the leaver and a bucket filled with pudding came pouring down on him and i leaped out of the way in time. "aaaaahhhhh! WHAT THE HELL?" renji said furious and when he looked up he saw ichigo. "ICHIGO YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he said furiously. i couldn't help but laugh, but when renji saw me laughing i forced myself to stop, because it was not funny.

I let my best friend prank my boyfriend and i was in on it. Through the entire day renji and ichigo cooked up weird thought out plans to get back at each other. "what the heck are they doing?" asked orihime as she saw him acting like eight year olds. "oh that? they are having stupid contest to see who is the better prankster" i said not interested. "oh really? what's the prize?" asked ikkau a bit interested.

"the prize is to be crown king of pranking" i said answering his question. "sounds fun, i think I'll take part in this" he said all for it. "are you serious? you are going to take part in this" said Carolyn looking at her boyfriend. "yea, good way to spend time with my friends. and dont worry I'll be careful sweetie" he looking at her sweetly. "I find this completely childish" said ulquiorra.

"really? why is that ulqui" orihime asked her boyfriend. "celebrating this holiday is quite stupid. a day full of pulling ridiculous pranks." he said being his critical self. "let them have their fun, boys will be boys" i said as i took a sip of my smoothie. "i maybe new to the squad but, I'm guessing this is something that no one does in the soul society huh?" Carolyn asked she's getting the hang of things. "yup, you have much to learn my friend" i said with a smile. she smiled at me because she's so happy to have friends like us.

As the day continues, renji, ichigo, and ikkau still pull pranks, and frankly we are all sick of it. thank god that this stupid holiday comes once a year. "when do you think they'll give up with this.?" asked tatsuki. "probably until someone gives in but that's highly unlikely since they are all good at this." i said. we decided to let them have their fun, provided that no one gets hurt and this funny business is only towards them.

"this seems endless, and kind of boring" said orihime getting bored of this already. "i agree because this is just getting stupid. look at these weird contraptions." i said being weirded out with these weird objects that the boys created. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" yelled ichigo at ikkau and renji. "HAHAHAHA TRY US ORANGE HAIR!" said ikkau.

"oh no this is getting out of hand!" said Carolyn. "we need to stop this now" i said. as Carolyn and i got up we went to the boys and put an end to this. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" we both screamed. "this has gone way to far! you guys need to stop this now before someone gets hurt" said Carolyn. "babe, we're just having fun" ikkau said looking at Carolyn. "oh yea? we'll see how long that lasts. what is it going to take for you guys to stop this nonsense." she said to them.

"you know that we can't stop til someone is crowned king of pranking" said ichigo. "I'm aware of that, but keep this up and someone is bound to get hurt. Now we ask you as your friends and as your girlfriends to stop this please." i said with a worried look on my face. "fine, how about this. we have a race to determine who is the better prankster and you guys can be the judges" suggested ikkau. "that's not a bad idea ikkau" i said thinking about it

"but here are the rules. no cheating, no chemicals, no weapons, do not use anything that would harm others such as dying, if we see those you are disqualified. understand?" said Carolyn giving them the rules about this contest. "we understand, lets get to work men" all three of them said in unison. The panel of judges were myself, orihime, ulquiorra and jinta.

"this is going to be a piece of cake, my girlfriend is the judge so all i have to is incorporate something she likes." said ikkau thinking to himself. "this is going to be fun!" said orihime excited. "lets get this over with. i have something special planned for you and i orihime." said ulquiorra. "omg really? what is it?" she asked even more excited. "be patient my dear" he said with a smile. "you boys ready yet?" asked Carolyn.

"almost!" they cried out. After two minutes they are officially ready, "ok boys time to see what you have made." i said very interested. "ichigo you are first then, renji and lastly ikkau." said ulquiorra. "ha! save the best for last." said ikkau being cocky, Carolyn just faceplams at this remark. "anyway, lets begin. ichigo what did you invent?" asked orihime. "i invented a device that can throw an unlimited supply of water balloons to your desired target and not get caught because it has a homing beaken and it can turn invisible " ichigo explained.

"interesting..maybe i can use this on grimmjow" ulquiorra thought to himself. "proceed and show us" i said intrigued. ichigo turns it on and works probably. "and now i shall choose my target." said ichigo. he scans the park and sees yoruichi in her cat form taking a nap. ichigo places the position on to yoruichi and a water balloon comes hurling very fast and hits her . "aaaaahhhhh! what the hell!" yoruichi said furiously.

"oh crap " said ichigo, he presses the button on the machine and it turns invisible "WHO DID THAT?" yoruichi said very furious. "it was uh...those kids over there" said ichigo pointing in the direction where he said. "i guess it can't be helped kids are kids" said yoruichi no longer mad when she found out it was just a bunch kids getting a good laugh.

"whew that was a close one" ichigo said to himself. yoruichi goes off to a different section of the park to continue her sleep. "ok, now renji. your invention." i said. before he could continue kon butted in and said "hold it ! stop everything! there's no way rukia can be the judge for this" he said. "oh yea why is that?" asked orihime. "because renji is in this competition and if she votes for him that could mean favoritism. and there should be none of that" he went on.

"ok kon who do you think should take my place?" i asked. "I'll do it " said uryuu. "alright then uryuu you may proceed." i said as we switched seats. "anyway, my invention is the classic prank used by everyone in the U.S. spit balling." said renji, Everyone thought that was the most disgusting prank ever. "now instead of doing with wet paper and a straw. you can use the shirt cannon. as you can see it has about ten pounds worth of wet paper inside. simply locate your target and press the release button" renji went on showing his device.

To demonstrate he locks on a target and it was keigo. keigo is seen walking through the park to get home with a bag of food he bought at the market. The moment renji hit the release button volley ball size bit ball comes hurling towards keigo and hits him in the gut. "gahh! what the hell?" keigo said stunned, confused and angry. he just shakes it off and continues walking wondering what had hit him. "hahahahahahahahahaha now that my friend is how to pull a prank with out getting caught." said renji.

"that's a amateur trick, renji. any halfwit could have done that" said ikkau. "now my invention is what i like to call that prank call nine thousand. with this you can simply locate a phone being used, and talk to in to this mic and the machine disguises your voice as a dead person. in other words the person you are talking is going to think they are going to be talking to their deceased loved one or friend." he said with a grin. "that's cleaver, but how would you avoid getting in to trouble if they dont buy it" asked uryuu.

"easy, just hit this red button a fume of memory replacement hits that person and they wont remember the last conversation they had. "ikkau explained. "alright let us debrief and we'll choose the winner." said uryuu looking at the contestants then at the others judges. But before they could choose a winner four hollows appeared. "oh great as if we had enough to deal with it!" said ichigo.

"there's no time to waste lets take care of this" said renji. Ichigo, renji and ikkau transform in to soul reapers to take care of this little interruption. "getsuga tenshou!" yelled ichigo slicing a hollow. "now roar zabimaru!" yelled renji killing two hollows leaving one for ikkau. "extend! Hozukimaru!" screamed ikkau slicing the hollow in half. "ha! that was not even a good work out" he said being is rude self . And there's the fact that he loves fighting even if it meant losing his life. but he knows that he cant do that because he loves Carolyn.

"are you guys okay?" asked orihime rushing towards them to see if they needed to be healed. "we're fine orihime" said ichigo. "that's good to hear" she said in relief. "so who won?" all three of them asked. "well we couldn't decide, all your inventions were great and succeeded in the test run" explained rukia. "well not ichigo's because he nearly got caught" said renji snickering.

"hey at least i took care of it. if keigo saw what happened we'd be in huge trouble" said ichigo. "hey keigo is kind of an idiot" said renji "we isn't like that anymore, he's more smarter now than before" said ichigo because he knows him longer than him. "and so with that we had written the name of the winner on this card" said jinta. "now the winner is... ikkau" said uryuu reading the card. "HAHAHAHAHA YES WHOO! I WIN!" yelled ikkau in excitement.

Orihime gets the crown that uryuu made and she places it on his head. "oh yea the crown, that's right losers I'm the kind of pranking." he said being kind of a jerk but he tones it down and he's back to his old lovable self. "congratulations my darling" said Carolyn as she walked to ikkau and give him a hug along with a kiss. Today has been the weirdest, but interesting day. they all had a great time. the best part would be that no one got severely injured. ichigo, renji and ikkau cant wait to do this next year and win the crown.


	9. The most bitter day part 1: mother's day

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS A POV OF ICHIGO AND ORIHIME. BOTH ARE SEPERATE BUT IT'S ROLLED IN TO ONE FOR THIS THEME. ENJOY!**_

The most bitter day part 1: mother's day

_**Ichigo's pov: **_Sometimes I wonder why I would celebrate this holiday. Every year it gets depressing, to know that my mother is dead and I don't have her here for mother's day. I know that it wasn't my fault that she's gone but...it's just not fair that i had to loose her at such a young age. I find it really interesting how yuzu and Karin manage to live with out a mother but i know inside they are hurting. Because they miss her so much.

As i got up this morning and walked downstairs i could smell bacon and eggs, the very same that mom used to make when i was about six years old. When i made my way to the kitchen, i saw yuzu in mom's apron cooking breakfast. She turns around and sees me, "good morning ichigo, did you sleep well?" she asked all happy.

"Yea, i did actually. Yuzu are you making the breakfast mom used to make?" i asked her. "Yes, i am. It's to bring all the wonderful memories we've shared with her before she left us." she explained why she made it. "Good morning son" said my dad walking inside the kitchen. "Dad? Wow something is off today" i said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Normally, you would do your surprise beating to me every morning." i said.

"Well, true on mother's day, father's day, and your birthday. Are days where i lay off on that to respect today since your mother is gone forever." he said a bit sad and serious about this decision he made. "So I'm thinking after breakfast we head down to the cemetery and visit her" he said in a chipper tone. "That sounds like a great idea dad" yuzu said in excitement. "Hey where's Karin it's not like her to miss breakfast" i said.

"Why don't you check her room she's probably still sleeping" said my dad. As i headed towards to Karin and yuzu's room i knocked on the door and all i heard was scissors cutting something. When i opened the door, i saw Karin making a special card for mom. "Hey there Karin, aren't you coming down for breakfast?" i asked her. "No thanks, i want to stay here and finish making this for mom" she said to me.

"Well you won't have any energy when we go to the cemetery" i said to her concerned. "Ok fine, just bring up breakfast for me and ichigo please don't tell them what I'm doing. I don't want dad and yuzu being all mushy on me" she said. "Ok i promise i won't tell" i said to her. After i closed the door i went back downstairs to get Karin's food and bring it up stairs. "So what is she doing?" my dad asked me.

"Oh...uh...she's taking a shower and she's going to finish up her homework. She wanted me to bring up her breakfast." i said making up an excuse since i promised her that i wouldn't tell. "Ok, tell her to hurry it up or we are leaving with out her" he said a bit jokingly.

As i smiled and nodded, i took her food and headed back up stairs to her room. I entered her room again and placed her food beside her. "Thanks ichigo" she looked at me smiled. "Anytime sis" i said sweetly. "Hey ichigo do you know where rukia is? I looked in the guest room we had and she wasn't there" Karin said to me.

"Oh she left to do some missions, she's a busy girl" i said. "So i see, will she be meeting us at the cemetery?" she asked me. "Uh...I'm not sure, probably" i said knowing that there was high spiritual energy earlier and rukia went to check it out. Once Karin and the rest of us were done, we entered the car and headed to the cemetery.

Yuzu sees something that Karin was holding and wondered what it was. "Karin what are you holding?" yuzu asked her. "Ok I'll tell you just don't tell dad" she said to her. Yuzu nodded and Karin whispered what she was holding in her ear. Once they arrived, yuzu and Karin rushed ahead because they can't wait to see mom.

Whereas i just took my time and walked with my dad. "Do you think we'll see her again in the soul society?" i asked him. "It's hard to tell ichigo, masaki's death was tragic but i don't know when or how her sprit will reach the soul society" he said. Usually ever year, mother's day is a drag and whenever we come here dad always tries too hard to make us laugh when coming to the cemetery.

I've also noticed that yuzu stopped crying and she's seems to be more opened minded and likes to come here to visit mom. It seems like everyone is changing about themselves towards things. dad is easing up on the whole training thing he's doing to me every day, yuzu is no longer sad about visiting mom and Karin is becoming more friendly, towards others then being so tough all the time. I wonder how long this can last.

Once we got to our mother's grave. We said our "hellos", Karin put down her gift on to our mother's grave. At first Karin was scared that dad would rag on her about the gift but actually he was proud that she did that. While we were there rukia had stopped by after her mission to pay her respects. After about five minutes we left the cemetery and headed home.

I have to say even though rukia can be a spoil brat, rude, hard headed and all. She's still one of my best friends and with out my friends i don't know what I'll do. But most of all this year has been the greatest, most memorable ever. I can't want until next year, and for father's day i know exactly what to get for my weirdly awesome dad.

_**Orihime's pov: **_ whenever this day comes, I feel so alone. Everywhere I look I see kids with their mothers. It makes me sad to know that my mother left me, after she gave birth to me. And the only person who took care of me was my brother. I always put on a brave face, to fool everyone that I'm totally ok with it.

But the truth is, I'm not okay with it. I feel hurt and alone. Every year for mother's day I just sit at home, wondering what my life could've been like when my mother was around. I could do all things I see little kids do with their moms. I know that in Ichigo's case, he was really devastated to lose his mother at the age of nine years old. I'm not saying that I'm jealous or anything, I just envy him that he had a mom form when he was born to when he was nine.

He's so lucky, but for me. My life has been nothing but pain and sadness, after I met ichigo, tatsuki, rukia and all my other friends I felt complete. I knew I could always count on them to help me. But there are times where I have to be independent, do things on my own. I know that there will be times when I can't rely on people. I'm very lucky to have such amazing friends like ichigo, rukia, tatsuki, Carolyn, and so on.

Sometimes you can't change the past, only focus on the future. I wonder, though…why did my parents abandoned me and my brother. I'm sure they have a good reason, but still was it because they didn't have the money to raise us? Or was it that they just don't love us anymore… if that's the case then why did they decide to have kids in the first place.

I decided to walk out my apartment, and take a nice long walk to think more. As I was walking I saw a lot of children with their parents laughing…having a great time. At the moment I wanted to cry, because the pain of not having my parents came back in my mind. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't.

Along the way I saw rukia and tatsuki walking back form the market. I did the best I could and not show my sadness. "Hi rukia, hi tatsuki" I said in a somewhat happy tone. "Hi orihime," they both said. "Is something wrong? Your eyes are puffy" asked rukia. "I'm fine, honest" I said partly lying. "I know why your eyes are puffy" said tatsuki. "You do?" asked rukia.

"Yup, today is mother's day and orihime sad that her mother. In fact both of her parents aren't around. Am I right?" she said looking at me, while was looking at the ground. I was silent for moment then said "yes…you are right tatsuki". "Orihime is okay, I know how you feel. I grew up without any parents." Rukia said pointing that out. But all three of them know that she was adopted to the kuchiki clan.

"Yes that's true, and ichigo lost his mother at the age of nine. It's just so frustrating to not even know the reason why my parents left me." I said making a huge deal out of this. "The only thing you can do is just forgive and forget orihime. Don't stress yourself out about this" said tatsuki. "Yea, it's for the best. And it makes it easier on you." Said rukia. When I looked at them I saw that they were worry in their eyes.

Because they don't want anything bad to happen to me. Finally I spoke "alright, you guys are right. Maybe it is for the best that I move on about this". "Good, lets head on back to your place and have a little party together" said rukia with a smile. "Sounds like a great idea" I said with a smile. As we walked back, it seemed pretty normal, until we saw a hollow in the distance. "Looks like our party has to wait" said tatsuki.

"Tatsuki go inside and stay in my room until we get back" I said to her. "Ok" she said, as rukia handed her the bags she was holding. When rukia used her soul candy she was ready for action. "Chappy go inside with tatsuki" rukia said to chappy her soul candy that she originally wanted ichigo to use. "Ok rukia, can I play with your memory replacement?" chappy said in her high perky voice. "No, the memory replacement is not a toy chappy" rukia said sternly "ok…I won't play with it, good luck and don't die okay?" she said in her perky voice and ran inside with tatsuki.

Normally tatsuki would freak out about this, but she's becoming more cool with it but also worried now because she doesn't want her friends to get hurt and between the three of them orihime is the only one who can heal. "Ready orihime?" rukia, she asked me. "Lets do this" I said very confident. As we headed towards the hollow, I used my shun shun rika.

"Now! Tsubaki kontenkishun I reject!" I yelled. The moment Tsubaki appeared he dashed in to action cutting off the arm of the hollow. And now it was rukia's turn to finish it off. Using the shikai of rukia's Sode no Shirayuki , she releases the first ability which is first dance, white moon. The moment she used this ability, with quick thinking she trapped the hollow and when the hollow set foot on the moon that was placed on the ground.

It turned to ice. Giving rukia the advantage to kill it. "nice work rukia" I said smiling. "thanks, but I wouldn't take all the credit. You helped to orihime" rukia said. She wasn't the type of person who takes all the credit and glory, she liked to share. "lets get back to your place, befoe chappy goes all cuteness mode tatsuki and kill each other." rukia said bit concerned. "ok lets go" I said.

As we ran back to the apartment, everything seemed quiet. Which worried us, as we inside the bedroom. We saw chappy and tatsuki settimg up the food on the coffee table. "hey guys how was the fight?" asked tatsuki. "it went well" I said answering tatsuki's question. Rukia walked to chappy, and entered her gigai leaving chappy back in the soul candy container. "lets start this get together shall we?" said rukia. As tatsuki and I nodded, we all sat together and started eating. And talking about random things, at the topic changed.

Even though I miss my parents terribly, today has been the greatest day. I don't feel so alone anymore. But now the second bitter day will come soon, that is father's day. I probably shouldn't let it bother me at much, since I can always have fun with my friends. it's great to have a friend like rukia, we share the same pain about not having parents. But overall today has been great and I cant wait until next year.


	10. Father's day

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS A POV OF ICHIGO AND ORIHIME. BOTH ARE SEPERATE BUT IT'S ROLLED IN TO ONE FOR THIS THEME. ENJOY!**_

The greatest day/ the most bitter day part 2: Father's day

_**Ichigo's pov: **_ This morning I got up, again something was way off about today. My goofy father, didn't come bursting through the door, jumping through the window or popping out of the ceiling. I looked at my calendar and I saw that today was father's day. And I remembered what he had said to me about taking it easy on surprise training beatings

he usually does to me.

I looked to my computer desk, saw that my gift to my dad is all set and ready to go. But I also knew that since rukia is part of the family now, she didn't buy a gift for dad. When I saw rukia in the hallway, I called her over to talk to her. "Hey rukia, take this" I said to her. "Twenty dollars?, why are giving me money?" she asked me.

"Because its father's day and its tradition on this day that the kids buy stuff and do stuff for their father. You are apart of the family now" I said to her with a smile. "Why cant you do it, you know your father better than me." She said backing out on the plan.

"Like I said, its tradition. Yuzu is making him his favorite breakfast, Karin bought him a watch and I got him his favorite CD to play in the car." I said to her on how things are done on this special day. "Fine, I'll buy something. But you need to come with me, since I know nothing about dads." Rukia said.

"ok it's deal, dad is probably still sleeping so lets sneak out the front and try not to make any noise" I said whispering. Rukia nodded and as we left my room, we could hear him snoring. We quietly went down the stairs, we saw yuzu making the breakfast and when she turned around to see. we told her not to tell dad what we are doing until dinner. She nodded at us, and I slowly opened the door as rukia quietly closed it behind her.

I got in to my car, as rukia went in the passenger's seat. I started the car and we drove to the mall. "ichigo, listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just since I grew up alone with no parents or a sister. my life has been pretty rough." rukia said apologizing for her actions. "it's ok rukia, I forgive you. you need to cast those thoughts away form your mind now. you have a new family, and that's mine." I said smiling while looking at the road.

"y-you mean it? I can stay with you?" she said surprised. "yup, you are apart of the family now rukia. which means my dad is your dad." I said quickly looking at her then back at the road. "thank you ichigo, this means a lot to me" she said kindly. "your welcome...sis" I said somewhat liking the idea. "sis?" she said confused. "yea, since we'll be living together. that makes us brother and sister" I explained.

"but what about byakuya? he's also my brother." she asked me. "Don't worry, its normal to have more than one sibling." I said to her. she sat there quietly and nodded. "so what does Mr. kuro- I mean dad likes?" she asked me. "to be honest, dad can be a bit picky sometimes. I would say he likes something that reminds him the good old days he spent with mom." I said.

"interesting, I think I know what to get him" she said after she got her idea. once we arrived at the mall, I parked the car and we check out the stores to see what our dad would like. "so what did you have in mind to get dad rukia" I asked her. "the idea that I have is to get him a special locket put a picture of his wife, as if wherever he goes she's right there with him" she said smiling at me.

"that a perfect gift for him" I said. we go to a jewelry store to look for a locket. "we need to find a color that's not too girly for our dad" I said thinking of him so he won't get ragged on. "ok, how about gold?" rukia suggested. when I walked over to her the it was a gold chain with a gold heart and in the front it said "#1 dad". "that's perfect rukia. now all we need to do is buy this put the picture of my mom in it and its set." I said in a happy tone.

As we walked over to the line to pay for it, I saw my goof ball friends keigo and mizuiro. "yo ichigo, what's up" said keigo happy to see me. "hey keigo, hi mizuiro. what are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "mizuiro and I are just cruzing, looking around scoping out the hot chicks. and good morning to you miss rukia" keigo said. "hi keigo, hi mizuiro.

it's a pleasure to see you as always" rukia said being polite. "so are you cheating on senna or something?" keigo is to me. "oh fuck off keigo, I'm helping rukia pick out a father's day present. since she's living with me now" is said to him a bit annoyed. "wait a minute she's living with you? when was that decided?" asked mizuiro.

"just recently, by Mr. kurosaki, instead of me being a moocher. he kindly offered me to be his adopted daughter in to the family. now my family is bigger for me. I have two brothers and two sisters. this is something new for me. since I grew up alone with no parents and my only sister abandoned me" rukia said.

"wow you are a great friend ichigo" said keigo not being annoying for once. "wait two brothers? who's the other brother rukia?" asked mizuiro. "my step brother/ brother-in-law byakuya kuchiki. you see he married my sister and he told me that before she died her last wish was for him to find me and adopt me in to the kuchiki family" said rukia. As they were in the line keigo and mizuiro talked to them, once they reach the cashier.

they paid for the chain and locket and started to head home. "we'll see you guys later, we need to get home." I said. "it was a pleasure to meet you again boys" said rukia and she curtsy and we walked away. keigo and mizuiro just waved good bye. "I didn't expect to see them here" said rukia,

"well it's the mall, everyone comes here to shop and have fun" I said to her. As we drove home, we tuned in to my favorite music station. It was great to get out and hang out with my best friend rukia. Once we got home we sneaked through the window in to my room I grabbed the picture of my mom put in the locket, put in a box and wrapped it. "ready to down stairs for dinner?" I asked rukia she looked at the present then at me and just nodded.

when we walked down the stairs, we saw yuzu and Karin preparing the dinner whereas dad was reading the newspaper. he sees me and rukia coming down the stairs, "they you are ichigo and rukia. what did you sleep the entire morning away?" he said jokingly. "we actually, went to do some quick shopping." said rukia.

"that's nice" he said smiling. After about three minutes, dinner is ready and they all go to the dinner table and start to eat. "this is great good yuzu" said rukia. "thanks, rukia" yuzu said happily. As we were eating, we talked about everyone's day. I remember when I was younger, usually father's day I was a somewhat of a trouble maker.

I didn't realize good it was to have a dad like him. Even for orihime she suffered so much through out her life. Once dinner was done yuzu and Karin did the dishes, while rukia and I set up the gifts for dad. "once the girls are done we can start opening presents" he said in a happy tone. "your dad is very happy today" said rukia.

"yes, we try not to give him a hard time. we want him to be happy on this special day" I said. After yuzu and her sister were done with the dishes, we sat in the living room together and went around giving him the presents we have. "here daddy this one is form me" said yuzu. when took it and opened it loved gift form his second child.

"thank you my dear" he said hugging her. next up was Karin, when she gave him his gift he was so moved. and gave Karin a bigger hug. I went next and when he opened the gift he was shocked to see his favorite CD. When it was Rukia's turn she gave him the present. "here you go Mr. kuro- I mean dad" she said. The moment he opened it he's heart melted.

"oh my god, rukia" he said so touched. "I hope you like it, I put the picture of your wife so that way she's always with you, wherever you go" said rukia. he put on the locket and hugged rukia only saying these words "thank you...thank you so much". "your welcome" she said smiling. Today has been the greatest day, making dad happy was a success. But it would have been more awesome if mom was around. Overall, today has been the greatest day and I can't wait until next year.

_**Orihime's pov: **_ Great, another day for me to be sad. Every year, this day comes and every year I get depressed. Ichigo is lucky to have a great father. Sometimes I ever wonder why I am born. Everywhere I look, I see people and their families laughing, spending time together...and do I get? pain, suffering, loneness. I've thought about suicide so many times, but the reason why I've never gone through it is because of my boyfriend ulquiorra and my best friends.

It seems like with them on my side, I can pursue my dreams but its hard. Even when I don't have my parents nor my brother. I remember when I was little... my brother zora would always tell me, to follow my dreams, to never give up. But with all that has happened, I-I-I don't know what I'll do with out my best friends.

Instead of wallowing in sadness in my apartment, I got out and headed to the park to think. I've always wondered why my parents, decided to have me and my brother knowing that they would skip out on us like this. Everyday I ask myself that question, hoping someone with any connection to them would give me an answer. The worst days for me to be alone is my birthday, mother's day and father's day. But I seem to be getting by with my best friends helping me.

While I was at the park, sitting on the bench I saw this really cute family having a picnic. I almost wanted to cry, it's so hard for me to be so sad. But when I decided to be with ulquiorra, it seemed like my heart is slowly healing but each time it tries to heal.

More and more pain comes and reopens the wounds. I tried not to cry at the park, because I didn't want anyone coming up to me asking what was wrong. I don't need pity form others, I've always tried to put up a brave front but deep inside, I'm hurting badly. My hands were in tight fists, I couldn't bare to have any more pain. I want to kill myself so badly but I can't, my friends are like my second family to me. I can always find a great time with them. Especially when I'm with ulquiorra. When I heard my phone ring, I picked it up and it was ulquiorra.

_**The phone conversation with ulquiorra and orihime. **_

_**orihime: hello?**__**  
>ulquiorra: hello my princess <strong>_

_**orihime *slightly smiles* how are you?**_

_**ulquiorra: I'm good, is something wrong?**_

_**orihime: n-no...**_

_**ulquiorra: orihime **_

_**orihime: ok, ok I'm sad because I'm alone on father's day **_

_**ulquiorra: you want me to come by your house?**_

_**orihime: I'd love that, I'll see you in a bit I'm going to go shop **_

_**ulquiorra: ok sweetie love you **_

_**orihime; love you too **_

_**ulquiorra: bye **_

_**orihime: bye **_

_***they both hang up***_

Once I put away my phone I got up form the bench, and headed to the super market to buy some snacks and drinks for ulquiorra and I. It's been awhile since I last hung out with ulquiorra. I know that I shouldn't be with him because he's working for lord aizen and lord aizen is planning his revenge on the soul society but...ulquiorra is just so clam and sweet.

When I entered the super market, I got a kart and headed down the isles to get both of our favorite things to eat and drink. I looked at the time, and I saw that he was coming in fifteen minutes. So I got all the goods I could find and headed to the check out line. Luckily it wasn't that busy today. But everywhere I go and look, I see people with their families and it just makes me very depressed. That I will never have those moments ever again.

When it was my turn to go the cashier, I saw someone very familiar. I thought to myself if I remember that person. Form a distance it looked like my parents, but I could be wrong or I could be imagining things. After I paid my items, I took the bags and start walking to my apartment. Along the way I saw more and more families on their special outings. It seems like it really hard to ignore it.

I feel like I'm nobody, It's like half of my heart is missing. Because my parents abandoned me and my brother. Once I reached my home I saw ulquiorra standing outside of the front door waiting for me. "hello my princess" he said sweetly. When I saw him my eyes were filled with tears. He helped me with my groceries and we went inside. "So lay it on me, why is my princess sad?" he said to me as he put down the bags and turned to me.

I stood there silent... at first i didn't want to talk about it, but when he called me..he knew that i was sad, "you see, today is father's day and..." i said stop before finishing my sentence because my voice was cracking and i could feel my tears building up. "I see, where you are going with this.

Don't worry my dear, I'm here for you. And your not the only one who's bitter about today, I have no parents at all. so instead of being sad, why dont we eat these snacks you bought and watch some movies together" he said sweetly. I stood there silent... at first i didn't want to talk about it, but when he called me..he knew that i was sad,

"you see, today is father's day and..." i said stop before finishing my sentence because my voice was cracking and i could feel my tears building up. "I see, where you are going with this. Don't worry my dear, I'm here for you. And your not the only one who's bitter about today, I have no parents at all. so instead of being sad, why dont we eat these snacks you bought and watch some movies together" he said sweetly.

I looked at him and nodded, as i got the snacks ready he got the movies out form my box that i had and he set it up. Once i got the snacks ready, i went over to him put it on the coffee table and we cuddled together and we spent the entire day watching movies and enjoying each other's company. we spent the entire morning and half of the afternoon watching movies. the other half of the afternoon, we took a stroll to the park to burn off the food we ate.

Around two o'clock we started to get thirsty so we stopped by a lemon stand and bought ourselves some lemonade. I was having a great time with ulquiorra. "what a beautiful day" i said looking a the scenery. "it sure is, especially that i get to spend the day with you " he said so sweetly.

as i hugged him and hold his hand, we saw some street performers. This one girl played a romance song while the other girl sang it. The song they choose was sakura kiss form ouran high school host club, i smiled because this song reminded me of ulquiorra. I took out my wallet and put twenty dollars in the guitar case. "thank you ma'am" said the girl after she was done singing. "your welcome, you are very talented" i said politely.

As we headed towards the mall, we decided to stop at the cafe to relax for a bit. ulquiorra noticed that i was having a great time today, because without him i would be wallowing in sadness at home. and probably watching TV programs the entire day. "feeling better my princess?" he asked me. "a lot actually, you are the best boyfriend i could ever ask for" i said to him and when i kissed him i saw him smiling.

"do you want to start eating here for our late lunch?" he asked. "sure, then afterwards we can burn off the food by walking around the mall" i said excited. while we were sitting down our waiter came by and took our order. ulquiorra and i were so silly, i sat on his lap and we took random pictures together to kill some time before our food had arrived.

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm so posting this on that fan page" i said laughing, because we being so silly and having different expressions on our faces. The moment i went back to my seat the food had came, and started eating. what made us seem like a cute couple to everyone else was that we were sharing our food with each other. and when he would have a sauce on mouth i would just wipe it off, also when ulquiorra noticed that i had some smoothie on my lip he came forward to be he kissed off the smoothie.

i just blushed so hard because i didn't think he'd do that. "i love you so much my princess" he said to me so sweetly. "and i love you so much sweetheart" i said even more sweetly and romantically. After our late lunch we shared a banana split, and its a good thing we ordered one. because that thing is so huge . "ow-ow-ow brain freeze" i said as i was holding my head.

"oh my dear, try drinking some water" he said trying to help me. i took his advice and tried drinking water which helped a lot and i continued to eat. "wow, this desert absolutely delicious" he said amazed since he's not really used to eating like this. "i know right, i dont eat it often because i need to watch my figure" i said. "and your body is super sexy" he said getting all seductive. once we finished our banana split, we paid the bill and started to head to the mall.

"what do you want to do at the mall" he asked me. "I'm going to do some shopping i saw the most cutest outfit the last time i was there" i said excited. "sounds fun, plus i have something special for you" he said, "really? what is it ? what is it ?" i said super excited. "you'll have to wait my dear princess" he said claming me down.

We had such a great time, exchanging in great conversation. the walking distance to the mall was very great especially when we ate so much. once we arrived to the mall, i went to the forever 21 clothing store. Where as ulquiorra went to the jewelry store to buy something. I search for my cute outfit, once i found it i go try it on and it fits me perfectly.

well duh because I've been walking around all afternoon, once i done at forever 21. i bought my outfit and i checked out a few more stores and bought some more cute outfits and accessories. "wow, this great how i got these outfits and it was on sale too." i said thinking to myself. while i was shopping i got to see senna, rangiku, nemu and rukia hanging out together. "hey orihime, who are you with?" asked rangiku.

"oh I'm here with ulquiorra, he said he has a surprise for me but i dont know what is it. he told me to meet him at star bucks at 4pm" i said happily. when it was four o' clock, i went to star bucks and i saw ulquiorra. "hey babe ready for your surprise?" he asked. "yes, yes of course!" i said very excited.

when he had the box he opened and said "orihime, this ring represents how much i love you. i want you to be mine forever, would you do me the honor of being my official heuco mundo princess girlfriend?" he said. "oh my god! ulquiorra i love it thank you and yes!" i said very happy and i hugged him so tight. i was so happy and shocked when he put the ring on my hand.

we spent the entire day walking around, we even got to see the pets at the pet store. the puppies were so adorable. when i turned around i saw ulquiorra wearing cat ears and there was a bunch of cute bunnies around him. "ha-ha-ha, wow you are so adorable and funny" i said. "please get them off me" he said not being too comfortable with animals getting this close to him.

i couldn't help but take pictures before i got the bunnies off of him. we looked around the store for a bit longer and saw some sweet birds, ulquiorra wasn't really in to birds nor fishes. once it was five thirty we left the pet store and order in for dinner. we headed back to my apartment and we watched another movie. "today has been the greatest day ever ulqui thank you" i said while hugging him. "I'm glad that i could help my darling." he said kissing my forehead.

even though mother's and father's day can be pretty depressing. i can always spend this day with my boyfriend and best friends. I love my best friends and my boyfriend, with out them i dont know what I'll do. I cant wait until next year.


	11. True best friends: Friendship day

True best friends: Friendship day

Even though this day comes once a year, it means a lot to orihime and her best friends. this year they decide to the carnival that's in the park. But ichigo and rukia stay on guard, just in case any hollows appear while they are having fun. Orihime takes this day very seriously, because she only has her friends now that her parents are no where to be found and her brother is dead. They all texted each other and met up at the park, and it was super crowded.

Good thing they choose a place to meet up. Orihime and ulquiorra stand near the ticket booth to wait for ichigo, rukia, senna, renji, Carolyn, ikkau, uryuu, chad, nemu and many more. Also head captain yamamoto gave the entire court guard squad an order to go to the world of the living . he predicts that a swam of hollows would appear, and that it might be sosuke azien's doing to have his revenge. "wow, a nice evening to be out and have fun!" said rangiku. "we are not here to have fun, we are here to work." said toshiro sternly.

"yes, captain. where do we set our post to keep guard?" rangiku asked. "according to the map that was handed to me, we are to go to the bumper car area." he said looking detailed map that was actually a pamphlet of the carnival that people hand out at the front. As the squad ten walks to their location to keep guard, they see ichigo and his friends hanging out. "orihime! hi!" rangiku said excitedly, toshiro suddenly got startled because rangiku called out to her.

"oh rangiku, hi. I didn't expect to see you here." orihime said sweetly. "yea, well the head-captain decided that all the thirteen court guard squads. Are stationed here until further notice." said toshiro. "why is that?" asked ichigo and uryuu at the same time concerned. "apparently, sosuke aizen is planning is revenge. The head-captain's theory is that there will be a swam of hollows attacking this area." toshrio went on as rangiku was staring off in to space and looking all the cool fun things to do at the carnival.

"don't worry we'll keep a look out as well" said ichigo. "good, we are counting on you and your friends" said toshrio slightly smiling. As ichigo and his friends went off to have fun but as the same time keep guard. "wow there's a lot of soul reapers" said tatsuki. "yea, well there's gonna be a lot of hollows attacking here" said rukia. "we should be having fun than fighting all the time" said orihime. " yes, we know that today is very important to you and it is to all of us. But until we can resolve this situation with aizen, we need to be alert." said ichigo. Orihime smiled and nodded. Instead of waiting around and doing nothing, the thirteen court guard squads along with ichigo and his friends.

They have fun and the same time to be alert. the safety of the people at this carnival is in their hands. "orihime how can you and ulquiorra have a decent relationship. if he's working for a bad guy" asked tatsuki. "tatsuki, we've been together for three years, but i do get where your going this. I've tried convincing him to switch sides but he seems more comfortable in the dark." said orihime.

"maybe it takes more than convincing to get ulquiorra to switch sides" said tatsuki. "yea...maybe, lets go on the zipper ride" orihime said with excitement. "there's no way in hell I'm going on that ride" said ichigo. "aww c'mon ichigo please pretty please" said senna trying to convince her boyfriend. "no way in hell senna" ichigo said to his girlfriend.

"pwease ichigo" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes which he cant stand. "ugh, fine I'll go." he said at last. "yay!" senna says happily. They got in line and saw kenpatchi taking yachiru on kid rides. what was funny was that the humans thought that yachiru was Kenny's daughter. As the line grew shorter and they were about six people ahead of them. Ichigo is somewhat scared but at the same time he's very excited to spend time with his friends and his girlfriend.

"hey ichigo are you scared or something?" asked keigo. "w-what I'm not scared" said ichigo a bit nervously. "ha-ha-ha, wow ichigo your a chicken!" laughed renji. "I'm not a goddamn chicken renji! watch I'm going to ride this and i wont be scared at all!" ichigo said proving his not afraid. "alright lets make this interesting, if you barf you owe me twenty dollars." said renji. "ok deal" said ichigo. when it was there turn they went in pairs the following paring was:

_**The zipper ride parings:**_

_**ichigo and senna **_

_**rukia and renji **_

_**orihime and uryuu **_

_**keigo and chad **_

When the ride started screams of joy filled the air, ichigo on the other hand was trying to stay clam and hoped that his snack he ate earlier wouldn't turn against him when he was on this ride. Renji couldn't wait to get his money the moment ichigo pukes during or after the ride. Ichigo does his best and tries to stay under control. senna looked at her boyfriend and could see that, he wasn't feeling good.

"ichigo are you ok?" she asked. ichigo doesn't say anything but puts a shaky thumbs up to her. senna looked worried and tried to help him but she was just making it worse. After the ride was over, ichigo stumbled out holding his stomach. "ready to give me my money ichigo" renji said looking high and mighty. ichigo shook his head. he stood up tall and disgustingly swallowed is upcoming vomit that was in his mouth. "ha! you see i didn't vomit after that ride, now renji give me my money" said ichigo a bit dizzy and swaying. "grr fine, here's your twenty dollars" said renji being a sore loser has he hands ichigo the money.

ichigo smiles as senna helps him to a table so he can sit down for a while, orihime goes off and gets him some water. "are you sure you are ok ichigo? it looked like you wanted to vomit" said senna. "dont worry I'm fine." he said not knowing he had bad mouth so senna gave him so mint gum to cover up the icky smell. orihime returns and hands him the bottle of water that she purchased.

once ichigo's breath was all minty he spit out the gum and start drinking the water. Then all of a sudden mega high spiritual pressure filled the air, "looks like our fun time has to wait" said chad. "finally time for some action!" said renji who was excited. about twelve hell butterflies came alerting the court guard squads and ichigo and his friends to get in to positions. Before they new it two hundred hollows had appeared, the moment the sky ripped opened.

"tatsuki, keigo you guys need to run. it isn't safe here" said ichigo. "no, we want to help" said tatsuki. "you guys are just human, besides even if you can help what would you use for a weapon. karate moves wont work on these hollows." said renji. "what about the gear that Mr. udahara gave us" asked keigo. "that could work but it's long shot" said rukia. "do you think you have time to run home and back here to put it on?" asked ichigo.

"why go to our house. Mr. udahara, gave us these watches which allows to suit up whenever we need to" said tatsuki showing the watch. "alright then suit up and follow renji" said rukia as they all split up in groups to fight the hollows. "there's no way we can fight them off. there's too many!" said uryuu shocked to see them all. "you better now be flaking out on us uryuu! if we combine our powers, its possible that we can defeat them all" said ichigo.

"remember the last time we tried that, we nearly blew away the town ichigo.!" said uryuu. "it's our only chance" said ichigo. uryuu looked at the hollows then at ichigo and said "fine, lets do it". Rukia told the same to all the squads, at first the head captain was against it .But when he saw ichigo and uryuu do it, he changed his mind.

In unison all the thirteen court guard squads, plus ichigo and friends raise their spiritual powers to it's limits and with great results the number of hollows went form two hundred to eighteen hollows. "that should be enough, if we go beyond our limits it could result in great dangers." said the head captain. Everyone went off in pairs and in groups to take care of the remaining hollows.

"kon come here!" ichigo said. kon comes running in ichigo's body. "what do you need ichigo?" he asked. "time for your modified skills to be put in to action" ichigo said giving kon a chance to shine. kon nodded and leaped in to action. ichigo was impressed with his friends fighting. looks like he was wrong about ever doubting them.

Even the head captain was impressed, he decided that when ichigo and his friends do pass on ichigo will be appointed as the new captain and his friends will be in his squad for showing true leadership, brave and risking their lives to save others. But in that wave of hollows, someone stood out, "everyone look up in the sky!" said momo. When everyone looked to the sky, they saw what looked grimmjow but it was a girl version of him.

"who's that?" everyone thought. When the girl with aqua green hair walks towards them. she looked harmless but she started throwing ceros at them. "it doesn't matter who she is, she's an arrancar and just like all arrancars they die." said ikkau. "hold your fire! first we need to figure out what she wants" said the head captain. as the girl came closer she spoke. "which one of you is ichigo kurosaki?" she asked scanning the crowd of soul reapers and humans.

"I'm ichigo, who are you?" ichigo said stepping forward to the girl. "I'm kimiko jaggerjack. Does the last name seem familiar to you kurosaki?" she said revealing her name. "your the daughter of grimmjow jaggerjack?" everyone said unison very shocked. "yes, and my mother is nel. now ichigo, prepare to die, for i will seek vengeance for my father! because you killed him!" she yelling as tears pour down her face. she began recklessly shooting ceros to kill ichigo. ichigo fights her as the everyone else finishes off the hollows.

"listen kimiko, what had happened between me and your is none of your concern. he was a mad man wanting to destroy this world." ichigo said trying to clam her down and tell her the truth. but frankly she didn't care, she was filled with rage and sadness. because her father died when she was fifteen and she's nineteen. "LIES! MY MOTHER LOVED HIM AND SO DID I! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S DEAD!" she shrieked.

"listen to me! i know your mother. she does love him but before they had you life was hectic. please understand that what i had to do was the safety of this town and its people." ichigo said trying to get through to her. At first kimiko didn't listen, she kept throwing ceros, but then she stopped collapsed to her knees and started crying. ichigo carefully went to her and said " i know its hard and it hurts to have lost someone you love.

But trust me it does get better. i know this form experience." ichigo said to her as he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. Then when the sky opened again, nel came to get kimiko. "kimiko, there you are. c'mon sweetie lets go" she said to her daughter as she went to her and got her to stand up. kimiko doesn't say anything, as she walks with her mother inside the portal. she looked at back and said to ichigo staring at him. "Don't think this is end ichigo. i will have my revenge sooner or later." "it was nice to see you all again" said nel smiling. Ichigo knew that this won't be the last time he sees kimiko.

Which also means that it will take more than convincing to show her that revenge is not the answer. when he got to the others he saw that they took care of the remaining hollows. "wow today has been very crazy dont you think?" said kon. "it sure has." said rukia. "i hope we can do this again, y'know with out the fighting" said orihime. everyone nodded in agreement, hopefully with ichigo's friends they can convince kimiko and also try to find out what aizen is planning and to have a day to themselves. they all hope, they can do this next year.


	12. a monster free day: Ichigo's birthday

_**Disclaimer: the following story is through ichigo's point of view, as always i dont own bleach. some characters will be either mentioned or be part of the story i know that it's not considered as a holiday but i got lazy to make a seprate story about character's birthdays so its gonna be with the holiday stories. **_

a monster free day: Ichigo's birthday

When i woke up this morning, i already knew something was different. it seemed pretty good, though not having to always dodge my father's beatings. After i did my daily routine, such as fix my bed, comb my hair, change my clothes and so on. when i got to my computer i saw a card there. it said "to: ichigo, form: mom". I was completely confused. how can my dead mother give me a birthday present. I opened the card and it has some very heartfelt words, and it was all in my mother's hand writing. When I looked at the date the card was written, i saw that my mother had made this card when i was six.

I almost cried while reading the card, it really made my day. Then i walked down the stairs, went in to the kitchen and saw my family along with rukia at the dining table waiting for me. "good morning, happy 17th birthday ichigo!" they all said in unison. i smiled and said "thanks everyone, dad did you put that card in my room?" i asked. "yes, your mother spent hours in our room making future birthday cards and for you and your sisters." he said with a smile. "i see, is this special birthday breakfast?" i asked looking at yuzu. " yep, i remembered mom's recipe" she happily.

"and dont worry about taking care of hollows ichigo, squad ten has it covered." said rukia. "really wow, thanks rukia." i said surprised. "by the way ichigo you have a boat load of presents form the soul society. its all form the thirteen court guard squads." said Karin. "really?" i said, i walked over to the living room and saw what it looked about thirty presents form the soul society and it was form each squad. i walked back to the dining room and started my breakfast.

We heard the door bell, as rukia went to answer the door. it was keigo, mizurio, tatsuki, chizuru, orihime, chad, uryuu, renji, hanataro, and momo. " hi rukia" they all said in unison. "hey everyone please come in" she said as she saw they all had additional presents for ichigo. i was about half way done with my breakfast as i my friends enter. "hey ichigo happy birthday" they all said. "thanks everyone" said happily. as Karin escorted them to the living room to put the presents there.

"wow ichigo sure does have a lot of presents" said keigo. "no kidding, i wonder what presents my squad gave him" hanataro and renji said at the same time. as rukia and i met up with them in the living room, saw them looking at the stack of huge presents i had received. "so ichigo what do you wanna do today?" orihime asked me. "well, since we do have a day off form fighting hollows. how about we go to the beach." i said, "that's perfect a barbeque on the beach party" said yuzu excited.

"awesome lets get everything we need for the beach, and we can invite the entire thirteen court guard squads. along with ganju and his sister." said renji really in to it. as everyone got ready for the beach, everyone helped load up the presents on to the truck that renji had rented. once everyone was set, they started heading out to the local beach. after about five minutes they had arrive, the thirteen court guard squads had arrived. "hey everyone we are here!" rangiku shouted happily.

"hey everyone glad you could all make it." i said. "time to have some fun in the sun" said orihime excited. Ukitake's subortinates were worried about his condtion, and made a relaxation chair complete with a full body scale shade so the harmful rays of the sun wouldnt hurt him. toshio hung out in the nearby shack. since he hated heat. Orihime is also in the shack with yuzu making snacks and lunch for everyone. "kenny lets go swimming!" yelled yachiru excitedly. "wait, yachiru. you need to put on suncreen" kenpatchi said to his lieutenient.

Everyone is having a great time, as eight memebers of squad ten are on patrol to fight hollows. each of them take shifts so they can all have a great time. "so orihime you didnt invite ulquiorra?" asked tatsuki. "well no, i do want him to come an all but i dont want him always competing against ichigo on his birthday" said orihime. "oh yea that's very true." said tatsuki. as they had the music on the stero, they all started to dance and rock out.

yachiru has fun swimming in the ocean as kenpatchi watches closes on her since she's a kid. "oh man we are out of ice" said hanataro. "dont worry i'll ask toshiro, to make us ice" said momo. momo goes to the shack and sees toshiro in the corner catchin up on his sleep. "hey lil shiro, could help us with something" asked momo. "you that my name isnt lil shiro momo." he said slightly being a jerk. "but that's your nickname, you loved it when we were kids. and besides we are off duty." she said. "alright, so what is this favor?" he asked.

could you make more ice please, we ran out" she said poliety. "if i do, will you leave me alone until real action happens?" he asked a bit coldy. "yes" she said with a smile. "ok, lets do this" he said as he stood up and got his sword, went outside and made a large dragon ice statue. "there that should last you for five hours." toshiro said as he was walking back to the shack. "lunch time everyone!" said orihime calling everyone to get something to eat.

There was a whole table yummy food, everyone stood in line to get their food. "hey were did dad go?" asked karin. "oh he said he's going to the market to up the cake he ordered." said yuzu. I'm having a great time with my friends and my girlfreind senna. within a mintues my father came back with the cake. after everyone ate lunch, they wait for an hour then got back in to the water and had even more fun. i somewhat missed all the action of fighting, but i know that i need to have some time to myslef.

All of a sudden in the sky kimiko showed up again ready to take me on. but before she got to me all the thirteen court guard squads, came in to action. "if you want ichio you have to go through us!" said toshiro. "this is no concern of yours!" yelled kimiko. "kimiko, i dont want to fight you, there has to be another way for you to find peace." i said to her. "if you want me to have peace, then bring back my father!" she said mad. "you know we can't there's no way to bring to bring him back" said renji.

"then i'll kill you all including ichigo!" she said even more mad. It took alot of convicing to tell kimiko that getting revenge is never the answer. "i know that there's a way to bring him back! you ! with the orange long hair ! come over here now!" she said demandingly as she was holding a urn with her father's ashes in it. "y-yes?" orihime said nevously. "you have the power of healing right?" she asked orihime. orihime nodds.

"good" she said and hands her the urn of girmmjow's ashes. "inside that urn is my father's ashes. bring him back to life and i'll won't hurt your friends" she said making a deal with orihime. this a big task for orihime. this is first time she has to bring someone back to life. "kimiko its impossible for orihime to bring someone back to life." said uryuu. "does it look like i care? no! now shut up and get it done!" she said coldly. orihime tries her very best and uses ayame and lily to heal grimmjow. within eight minutes his body is slowly regaining its figure.

"here kimiko, if you use this potion that i have created. it should return your father." said captain unohana. "good, if it doesnt i'm coming back and kill you all!" she said evilly. "she sure is grimmjow's daughter" said rukia. "yea no doubt about it" i said. kimiko uses her powers to transport the pending body of her father, and takes the potion that captain unohana had made.

She reopens the gate in the sky and starts walking inside without looking back. "do you really think that girmmjow will return?" asked hanataro. "no, he is truly gone. but she will have an essence of her father. even though he's gone, she will have a speical excat copy of her father." said the head captain. "so that's it then? she wont come after me?" i asked. "for the time being yes." said kenpatchi. "ok everyone time for cake!" said my father.

As i sat down looking at the awesome cake. everyone circles around me, and starts singing happy birthday to me. After that, everyone started putting frosting on my face. my face was very sticking with all the frosting, i looked like i had white thick power on my face or something.

Once i wiped it off, yuzu helped me distribute the piece of cake to everyone. "this is yummy cake daddy" said yuzu. "thanks yuzu" he said smiling. everyone loved the cake, espically me. before i opened my presents, everyone pitched in to clean the mess we've made.

Once the clean up was done, it was time to open my presents. i started with squads one- thirteen, they got me so cool gifts, then after that i started on my freind's gifts along with presents form my father and sisters. today has been the greatest day ever, and so relaxing now that i didnt fight any hollows nor fighting kimiko jaggerjack. i love my family so much, i cant wait until next year.


	13. orihime's birthday

_**Disclaimer: the following story is orihime's birthday, and how she hates celebrating it. but this year it all changes. **_

the most bitter day part 3/great day:Orihime's birthday

Every year, my birthday is a total drag. What's the point, of celebrating this day if my parents are no where to be found and my brother is dead. At least for ichigo, he has his sisters and his father. Anyway, after i got up this morning. Rukia was already up and she left, i prayed at my brother's shrine; then i went down the stairs and saw a great breakfast made for me. i was completely confused. I noticed that there was a note, so when i opened it explained about the breakfast placed on the table.

_**The note on the table:**_

_**Dear orihime, **_

_**Happy birthday, I'm sorry for not greeting you when you woke up today. after i made breakfast for you, i went out and did some errands with our friends. all will be explained in due time. I wish you a happy birthday, and see you later tonight. **_

_**Your best friend, **_

_**rukia kuchiki **_

When i saw the note form rukia, i smiled. It's nice to know that, my friends care about me and that today is my worthless birthday. But i wondered, what she meant by "all will be explained in due time."

I just shook off the feeling, and headed out the door to do some shopping. While i walking to the market to prepare my lunch. When i was half way there, i passed by the park and saw something going on. i saw what looked like ririn, But when she saw me she alerted everyone and used her powers to make an illusion on me. to make me think that no one was there, and i actually fell for it.

I enter the market and took a basket and started getting the things i needed. it seemed like i was going crazy, i started seeing renji, kurodo, uryuu and tatsuki walking around the market buying what seemed like party items. i tried to follow them, but they were too far away. and if i ran they would be able to hear me. i was really confused on why i saw them at the market.

Once i got all items i needed. i headed to the check out line and tatsuki and the others started leaving without even looking back to see me when they passed by me. i felt sad, i wondered why they were acting like this. was it because of something that i did?. also i didn't have one phone call form ulquiorra either. wow so i guess I'm completely alone on my birthday, just like always...when i got home, i placed the items in the fridge for now, and i went to take a shower.

After my shower, i changed in to a different outfit and started making my lunch. i had some music playing to make it more fun. cooking can be fun, but being in a house by myself can get lonely especially when my friends aren't around today. About three minutes later, i had finished making my lunch started to eat it. then as i looked at the table i saw another note and it's form rukia again.

_**another note form rukia:**_

_**Dear orihime, **_

_**Sorry, that i didn't come find you to wish you a happy birthday. i was busy. please understand, that everything will be explained. come to the park at exactly five o' clock. we will tell you everything you need to know.**_

_**your best friend, **_

_**rukia kuchiki **_

wow, it looks like i will get the explanation i need form her. i looked that the clock it was three thirty five. so i cleaned my dish and started to get ready to go to the park to meet up with rukia. i put on a black tank top, blue shorts, checkered shoes, has pink, black and sliver make up. makes my hair in to a pony tail, put on my jewelry and grabbed my bag. I saw that it was four ten so i started to go to my car and drove to the park.

As i arrived to the park, it was already five o' clock and the park was empty. or so i thought. i heard so some, strange noises. then right before my eyes ririn stopped her illusions and everyone said "happy birthday orihime!". i was so surprised, to see everyone including my boyfriend. "sorry we didn't tell you about the party" ulquiorra said. "it's ok, I'm just so happy that you guys did this" i said smiling.

"We knew that, every year your birthday was total drag. and you didn't want to do anything special. which is why i made those letters to hype you up" said rukia explaining about the letter and the purpose of the party. "aww, you guys are the best. thank you so much" i said happily. "and we have a extra special surprise for you miss orihime" said the head captain. "really? what is it?" i asked super excited. "all in due time, your surprise will arrive soon." he said to me. so with that, the party had started. everyone danced to the music.

It was so great to see everyone at the party. yachiru was so adorable as she was playing tag with toshrio and momo. even though toshiro just wanted to stay in the shade of the tree as momo causally sat by him and they watched a movie on the portable DVD player. "Kenny i wanna go on the swing!" said yachiru. "alright lets go" said Kenny some what not interested. As he stood up yachiru dragged him to the swings and he pushed her, "so orihime how do you like party so far?" he asked me.

"oh sweetie, absolutely the best. at first i was sad thinking that no one remembered. but this is this so fun and cool" i said. When it was time for cake, everyone circled around me, and started singing happy birthday. i was having the best time with my best friends. but i was also a little sad, because the reason i used to like my birthdays was because of my brother. but now that he's gone my birthdays have been bitter sweet.

Next it was time for presents, i couldn't wait to see what the head captain got me. when everyone gave me their presents, the last person was the head captain. "now for my gift to you miss orihime" he said. then all of sudden the gate opens a figure comes out, i was so shocked to see who it was. "z-zora?" i said stuttering of how shocked i was to seem. Last time i saw him was when he took ichigo's sword, pierced it to his chest so he can go to the soul society. "yes, little sister. it is i zora, your brother" he said a clam mellow voice. i cried tears of joy and ran to my brother giving him a hug.

"how is this possible?" i asked. "your brother arrived to the soul society immediately after he had pierced that sword of ichigo's. and ever since that day he has been training so one day he can be ready to come to the world of the living." the head captain explained. "yes, i am the new captain of squad five" said zora proudly. i smiled, i am so proud of my older brother. "i missed you so much" i said happily. "head captain, thank you so much. this is the best present ever" i gratefully.

"your welcome, it brings me joy to see a family reunited." he said. ichigo and my friends were surprised to see me so happy like this. "so zora, since your a soul reaper you have access to this world and you can visit your sister whenever you please. as long as your paper are finished." said the head captain. zora nods with a smile on his face.

The head captain turns to ichigo and says "ichigo with regards of your mother. there is a great possibility that she will be in the soul society waiting for you and your family. i have received report that she came in recently. her soul was currently in heuco mundo because she was lost. thanks to the stealth force they had found her hiding in a ditch, she is still recovering form her wounds on the day she dead. soon she'll be in the soul reaper academy and once she's a soul reaper she can come visit you whenever she pleases and so for you. but in the mean time, you will not visit her when she's recovering. she knows that you are well along with your sisters and your father."

Ichigo stared him shocked and yet happy to hear what he said. finally he spoke "that is great news to hear sir. I'm glad that she's okay. and i can finally face my mother now that grand fisher is dead". I looked at ichigo and smiled. it's so wonderful to hear that his mother is doing well, and that the smiling ichigo can finally be seen. I'm so happy that zora is here with me, i can live my life once again knowing that he's watching over me and protecting me as a soul reaper. some day when i die, i will follow his foot steps.

Usually my birthdays are bitter sweet, but now that i have zora here. it can always be the happiest day ever. but the thing that still troubles me is where on earth are my parents. I guess i cant change the fact that they are no where to be found. i just hope one day, they will come and find me. even though i haven't seem before i know that they are probably looking for me, avoiding me, maybe even dead.

But a side form that, today has been the greatest day of my life. especially knowing that, my brother is safe and ichigo can be reunited with his mother soon. I've always thought that my birthdays are dull, boring, worthless and bitter sweet. but i only felt like that because my brother and my parents weren't around to celebrate with me. But since it changed, thanks to my awesome friends. i can always count on them anything. Now that my brother has returned, my life can slowly return to normal.

But then again my life will never be normal, i have these powers that generate form my hair pins, i have a disturbed past about my family. and to top it off i can see sprits. On the bright side though, i have my best friends to help me, comfort me and to always be there for me. because now i can visit my brother whenever i want or at least when he has missions in the world of the living. it can be a brother/ sister tag team thing. Today has been the greatest day ever, i cant wait until next year.


	14. Rukia's birthday

The painful and great memories: Rukia's birthday

Well today is my birthday, nothing really new about today. it just seems like a normal day for me to help ichigo fight follows, report our missions back the soul society and do paperwork. seems like today is just a day for me to age by every year. but it' s not a total drag, i do get day offs and vacations to hang out with my best friends. one of the best perks of this job, is that someone else takes over my job on my birthdays so i can relax. But it gets really lonely with out my parents nor my older sister hisana.

I know that hisana thinks that she can no longer call herself my older sister. but no matter what mistakes she has made, she will always be my older sister. as i walked passed urahara's shop i saw jinta and Ururu cleaning up the front. i wondered where all my friends were today. could it be that they are planning my birthday party or they are just avoiding me. no that cant be it! i know they are doing something special for me today. i take out my phone and call renji to see where he is.

_**the phone conversation between rukia and renji**_

_***rukia takes her phone, and dials Renji's number***_

_**renji: hello?**_

_**rukia: hi sweetie how are you?**_

_**renji: hey rukia, happy birthday **_

_**rukia: thanks, where are you. i stopped by urahara's shop and you weren't there. **_

_**renji: yea, he gave me the day off. as a matter of fact, I'm looking for you too. so my beloved birthday girl what do you want to do?**_

_**rukia: lets go to the mall together, meet me at north end of the park.**_

_**renji: ok, see you then. love you**_

_**rukia: love you too bye**_

_**renji: bye **_

_***they both hang up*  
><strong>_

Renji and i meet up at the north end of the park. i was so happy to see my beloved boyfriend. "there's my sexy birthday girl" renji said sweetly "hi sweetheart, its great to see you again" i said happily. "so ready to head out to the mall?" he asked me. "yes, lets go" i said with a smile. we hold hands as we walked to the mall together. all the time we fight hollows, and we never have time to ourselves.

So when the head captain chooses someone else to do our work, it makes it easier on us. once we arrive at the mall, renji and i go on a shopping spree. i needed new outfits, since i spend most of my time in the world of living.

When i wasn't looking renji took off to the jewelry store to buy a birthday present for me. i turn around "i wonder where renji went" i thought to myself. i went off and looked around a trendy clothing store, i saw seem really cool outfits but it was a little pricey. Luckily though, i got paid at my part time job that i got here in the world of the living. As i walked around the mall i managed to find what i wanted. with the spending money that i have. Later that day i ran in to renji again.

"where have you been renji, I've been looking for you" i said. "i went off to get you this rukia." he said to me holding a box wrapped with my name on it. i tear off the wrapping paper and opened the box, i was shocked to see a necklace that said "rukia and renji together forever". "renji, i love it. thank you" i said happily. renji smiled as i kissed him. "your welcome, my dear rukia" he said. renji takes the necklace out of the case and he puts on me. I'm so happy to have a boyfriend like renji.

Renji's plan was to hang out with me until tonight at six o'clock since that was going to be my surprise party. "hey rukia keep tonight opened" renji said. "why is that honey?" i asked confused. "trust me, it will be fun" he said with a smile. i just smiled and nodded as we continued to walk around the mall. All of a sudden we felt very high spiritual pressure, "should we take care of this?" i asked. "dont worry, its your birthday the head captain said that squad four got it handled." said renji.

"alright" i said. as we continued to walk around, i couldn't help but do something before someone gets hurt. as we were walking the next thing we knew the spiritual pressure had vanished. "it appears the battle is over, squad four works fast." renji said. "yes indeed" as i responded, i kind of doze off in to space. "hey rukia are you okay?" renji asked me. before i responded i had a late reaction then said "huh? oh yes I'm fine renji" i said snapping out of it. "are you sure, seem like you was spacing out" renji said. "trust me sweetie I'm fine lets just enjoy our time together." i said.

As we exited the mall it was five forty, which meant that it was time to go to our surprise that renji had for me. renji went off to the side and started texting ichigo that we are on our way to urahara's shop because the party that was in the training room. "where are we going renji?" i asked him confused. "you'll find out soon enough" he said to me. it got me scared, when he said that it could mean a lot of things. as i walked with him to the unknown location, the only thing i could think about right now. was what kind of surprise does renji and our friends have for me.

I stood really close to renji, hoping something bad wont happen. like that time we went to Paris together. as if i didn't notice the little chat he was having with james, clearly james said something to make renji go all ape shit and threatened him. renji saw that i was scared about something, but i didn't want to say what it was. but renji knew what made me uneasy. it was those words he said to me.

Renji knew that he couldn't say what was going to happen. as we were walking i held his hand and i was being very careful of my surroundings. once we approached, urahara's shop i got really confused. "what are we doing here renji?" i asked. he didn't say anything but "close your eyes, take my hand and trust me". i got even more scared now when he said. but i do trust him, i took Renji's hand closed my eyes and said "I'm ready and i trust you". As he led me inside, we entered and he guided me to a room where i heard familiar voices.

We walked what seemed like a long stair case. i kept my ears opened to be aware of my surroundings. "now...rukia open your eyes" he said to me. i opened my eyes, i placed my hand of my forehead because of the blinding sunlight. when i came to i saw all of my friends and my brother saying "happy birthday rukia!". i had a big smile on my face, "wow, thanks everyone." i said happily. "so this is the surprise that renji was telling me to trust him about.

All those clues he was saying to me. it led up to this" i thought to myself. i was really surprise that my brother byakuya was there. he's not really the party type of guy. as ichigo played the music on the stereo that he brought with him, we all danced to our favorite song. which was party rock anthem. we all knew how to do the shuffle, it was really fun.

Everyone all the members and officers of the thirteen court squad knew how to do it. it seemed like nothing could spoil this day, but i shouldn't hold my breath. for anything could happen. i saw my brother holding two presents, was he holding that for someone? was it form someone else that wasn't able to make it to the party? the absolute painful memory was losing my sister hisana, who was also my brother's wife. its been very hard for the both of us to move on. but its harder on byakuya, because he knew her longer than me.

Even though i barely knew her, i would still love her. when it was time for cake i sat down at the table, while yoruichi put down the cake and lit the candles. everyone circled around me, and took pictures. after that they all sang happy birthday to me i blew out the candles, then they all put frosting on my face it looked ridiculous but it was funny. i took a napkin and started to wipe the frosting off my face, it was really sticky though. once it was off, it was present time, when i opened my presents. saw all the cool stuff I've gotten form my best friends and form my boyfriend. the last person to give me a present was my brother byakuya.

"rukia these presents are form me and hisana." he said to me. "but how is that possible? hisana is dead." i said. "yes, but after we were married. she had a birthday present ready for you til this day. and with every birthday you had she had a special present ready for you and she wanted me to give to you. so you now how good of a sister she is to you." he explained.

I was surprised that my sister would do this for me. i knew she had good intentions beside the fact that she abandoned me. when i opened my birthday present, there was a card and special picture of her holding me when i was a baby. i wanted to cry so much. but it was tears of joy and sadness, "this is best present I've ever gotten. thank you brother." i said happily as my voiced cracked. byakuya, smiled and hugged me. i do love my sister, i just wish i could've met her and spend more time with her. After i opened all my presents, we all danced more.

"so rukia what do you think of your party" ichigo asked me. "this is the best ichigo. I'm having a lot of fun." i said with a smile. when a slow song came on, everyone came on to the dance floor. the way renji swept me off my feet was simply the best moment of my life. i love renji so much, without him my life would have been miserable. today has been the absolute best day ever. this is the real moment that I've shared with my brother byakuya, i love spending time with my best friends, my boyfriend and my beloved brother.

Normally my dad is filled with constant fighting hollows, but now every year for my birthday i can relax and not worry. i cant wait when i turn seventeen. soon I'll be a grown women and i can have a big wedding of dreams, and spend the rest of my life with the one i love. my boyfriend renji. i had the best time, i cant wait until next year!


	15. a moment to remember: Renji's birthday

a moment to remember: Renji's birthday

So yea, today is my seventeen birthday, nothing really new about it. all i ever do is just eat, sleep, fight hollows, annoy ichigo, hang out with my friends, hang with my sexy beautiful girl rukia and start the cycle all over again. i woke up, and went to the dining room of kisuke's shop and saw that there was a special breakfast made for me. "what the hell?" i said confused. Ururu comes inside as she brought in, what looked like my clothes that i use I'm here in the world of the living.

"hello Mr. moocher, here's your clothes freshly washed and ironed. and tessei and i made you this birthday breakfast for you" Ururu said with a smile, "thanks, Ururu, and enough with the whole Mr. moocher business. just call me renji" i said with a smile. she nodded as she placed, the clothes on the table near by. Jinta, tessei, and kisuke return home after doing some grocery shopping. "ah, looks like the birthday boy is finally awake" said tessei.

"oh hello, tessei, kisuke and jinta." i said. "hi spiky red head" jinta said being his rude self never getting the names of people he sees. "hey renji, good morning and happy birthday" said kisuke. "thanks, a lot" i said. "so what do you have planned today" Ururu asked me. "uh.. i dont know, probably just hang out with rukia and my friends" i said somewhat unsure what i wanted to do. "well whatever it is, be back here at six o'clock. because a special surprise will be waiting for you" said tessei.

I nodded at tessei grabbed my freshly cleaned clothes, changed and headed out the door. "i hope there's no hollow sighting today" i said to myself. today is about taking a day off form that, what good is it to fight on my birthday. I'm sure someone else can handle it. unless it was near my area then that's a different story. but anyway, i look for my friends to see they are at the park chilling. "hey rukia!" i said excited to see her. "hi renji," she said smiling at me. "happy birthday renji" they all said. "so renji, how old are you?" asked keigo.

"that's none of your business keigo" i said bit coldly. he may be ichigo's friend but there are somethings that i got to keep a secret. As usual keigo is throwing his little fit that I'm not answering his question. god he's so annoying, i wonder how ichigo puts up with him everyday when he goes to school. "so ren bear, what do you wanna do?" rukia said to me sweetly as she was clinging on to me. "well, i was thinking we should all go to the mall. we haven't been there in a while." i said.

"renji, makes a great point, i saw these really cute boots that i want to buy" said orihime. "alright then its settled lets go to the mall" said keigo proudly and happy that he's no longer excluded in the group. keigo means well and all, but that boy is so damn annoying and acts like a five year old when we dont listen to him. we all got in to ichigo's new car that could seat up to ten people.

Which was good cuz there was enough seats for everyone. ichigo drove to the mall, as we were going there, we all sang along to our favorite song. rukia felt a little car sick so i handed her a paper bag that i found in the back of orihime's seat. through out the ride rukia seemed a bit better, but just in case she held the paper bag really close to her. "say rukia, when we get to the mall. wanna go watch a movie together?" i asked her.

When she looked at me, she didn't say anything because she was afraid that the vomit would come out so all she did was nodded. once we arrived at the mall, rukia ran to the nearest girl's restroom and finished her business there then cleaned up her mouth and use a mint gum to cover up the bad smell. once she was done she saw that we all waited for her and started walking in the mall. whereas rukia and i separated form everyone to be alone together.

Everyone else already notice we were gone, so pretty much we all did stuff on our own through the entire day. orihime drags ulquiorra to a girly store but ulquiorra preferred to stay outside and wait for orihime was inside she found the boots she wanted, and it was on sale. she looked outside and saw some girls crowding ulquiorra, apparently , the whole bad boy emo type was drawing those girls to him. orihime didn't interfere because she knows that she can trust ulquiorra. When she looked back again the girls were walking away, as ulquiorra was kindly telling them that he had a girlfriend and doesn't want to cheat on her.

These girls really admired orihime and ulquiorra for having a such a strong relationship. after orihime got the boots she wanted, she met up with ulquiorra as they walked around enjoying each other's company. keigo hung out with ichigo, senna, chad, uryuu, and nemu. As they were walking around in a cool new trendy store that had opened recently. "yo uryuu, check these awesome shirts" said keigo being stupid.

"what makes you think i would be attracted to those ridiculous shirts keigo" said uryuu little annoyed. "I much rather prefer this one for you" he said smiling slightly, as the shirt said "I'm with smart guy" pointing to right. "oh c'mon why would they make shirt" keigo said about to throw another fit. "oh i dont know, seeing that they have a shirt that says I'm with stupid. they should have something the opposite" he said being logical.

Ichigo looked around and saw some really cool CD's, he went to the sample machine to check out some sounds that was pre-programmed. so he can decide whether or not to buy it, orihime looked around and saw some really nice, jewelry and outfits that were on sale. "oh, this earrings would look great on me" orihime thought to herself. she saw the price and it was reasonable so she took out her wallet and paid for it. keigo looked around, and saw a really hot girl that was way out of his league. uryuu did him a favor and pulled him away so he would make a fool out of himself.

Rukia and i waited in line to go to the movie we wanted. but while we were a customer was having a fit about the service he was getting. at first i wanted to go over there and shut him up but rukia stopped me and we let the manager handle it. "so how you like your birthday so far ren bear?" rukia asked me. "its really awesome, beside the fact that guy over there is really annoying" i said in a clam tone. "dont worry, I'm sure he will leave due to the way he's acting" she said with a smile. sure enough that was exactly what was happening. When we got our tickets, we went to the concession stand to get some food. as a gentlemen i bought her the snacks she wanted along with what i wanted. i put my arm around her so people know that she's mine and no one else can have her.

Go to the theatre and choose our seats. we sat in the middle, before the movie started i kissed her passionately. i could tell that she loved it. "what was the kiss for?" she asked smiling at me. "it was for being the sweetest, toughest girl I've ever met. and I'm lucky to have you" i said romantically. when the movie started i put my arm around her as she rested her head on me and cuddled closed. it seemed like today was the perfect day, where nothing can spoil it.

As i gently hold rukia in my arms, we exchanged smiles as we looked in to each other's eyes. and kissed each other. After the movie was done it was almost six o'clock, so we met up with everyone and headed to kisuke's shop . "so why do we have to be there by six?" asked orihime. "i have no idea, but tessei said it was a surprise. seeing that today is my birthday" i said to her. As we approached kisuke's shop we saw that the outside looked the same. but as we entered inside, it was tricked out with loads of decorations and a banner with my name on it.

"happy birthday renji!" everyone said. "wait you guys were in on this?" i asked surprised looking at rukia and the others. "yup, and we wanted to hang out with you too" said ichigo with a warm smile. "thanks everyone" i said excitedly. tessei made some great food, normally it's the same old food he makes but spices it up each day. "renji, i didn't have that much money one me. so i made you this card" said Ururu. "aww thanks Ururu, that's very kind of you" i said sweetly.

She smiles sweetly as tessei nudge jinta and he walked over to renji holding his present. "hey moocher, here's your present" he said a little unexcited but he was just acting. "thanks jinta" i said. when i opened it, it was a rare kendo practice sword. "whoa this is so fricking awesome!" i said happily. everyone went around gave him their presents as they were eating dinner and eating cake afterwards. "today has been the greatest day" i said to my best friends. Even though we were having a great time, i still kind of missed fighting hollows. sure it was a pain in the ass but i had fun with it. i know that it's been taken cared of by squad ten.

But i miss all the action, all of a sudden everyone hears a howl of hollows. as rushed outside we saw about ten hollows going in different directions. "this is what I'm talking about some action!" i said excitedly. ichigo, rukia, orihime, and everyone else leaped in to action as we set off to fight the hollows. "how can there be so much hollows coming at once?" said uryuu shocked. "i dont know but our main goal is to get rid of them before its too late" said rukia.

As we set off in different directions, we saw tons of wandering spirits. running for their lives. "shit! this is going to take forever!" said ichigo. "quit complaining and get to work ichigo" i said to him in a stern voice as i was passing by him. Seeing that we need more help, head captain yamamoto send squads six through twelve to the world of the living to aid in our rescue mission to help the poor dearly departed souls to the soul society. Within minutes the squads showed up to help. it was amazing to see ikkau in such happiness and bliss to fight. it seemed like he enjoyed it knowing that it's a deadly task.

But with him, when he is defeated he shall die with honor. " renji, go and aid rukia in the north east of karakura town" said captain kuchiki. "yes sir!" i said as i flashed stepped away and went to go help rukia. as i got there she was about to get ambushed, but luckily i had my zanpato ready for action. "now roar zabimaru!" i said attacking hollows i saw in front of me that was going to rukia. before she could draw her sword, she the hollows were killed so she looked around and saw me. "renji! thanks a lot" she said with a smile.

"no problem, lets end this" i said with a grin. we stood there back to back handling the swam of hollows that was upon us. with all this teamwork we had accomplished this attack. it wasn't before long when we found a group of lost souls wandering around. it appeared to be that these lost souls were workers of a abandoned mine shaft that had been destroyed along with everything inside it. the chain of fate was still to their chests but slowly fading away. "we have to get these souls to the soul society, before more return" said captain kuchiki.

As i nodded at my captain, my friends and i got to work and performed konso on all these wandering souls. some took convincing to help them pass on. other souls knew the dangerous of staying here, so they knew that going to the soul society is a better place for them to rest in peace and be with their departed friends and family. what a day this turned out to be, it's not that i didn't enjoyed it. but i had a great time, it would have continued to stay that way but to be honest.

I did miss fighting hollows, but i do know that there's a time to fight and there's a time to relax. but i cant combine both, because that's going to he hard to handle. especially of something major happens. so as it turns out today was actually the absolute best day I've had. i must say though this has been the greatest, probably better than when i was once alive. I cant want until next year,


	16. a birthday wish that's never coming true

a birthday wish that's never coming true: Yuzu's birthday

So, today is my twelve birthday party, but it never seems truly happy. After my mommy died, usually my daddy would plan my birthday parties with the help of ichigo, and my sister Karin. But out of all the days, today i have to stay in bed. i recently injured my ankle form walking home form school. i was with my friends, we were talking about making plans for my upcoming birthday party. before i knew it i tripped, rolled on the ground and i heard my ankle snapped.

And now i have to spend my birthday in bed. on bright side, today is all about me. so daddy, ichigo and Karin will have to take care of the house chores and change the location of my party to our house. "dad, do you know where i can find yuzu's favorite birthday breakfast recipe that mom usually makes?" ichigo asked our daddy. "check the cabinet where we store the recipe cards" dad said responding to ichigo. As ichigo walked to the cabinet, he searched through the cards. and when he found the correct one he started making for his younger sister.

Karin was in her room that she shares with me. she was helping me put the medicine on my broken ankle. "this is worst day of my life" i said sad. "dont be sad yuzu, later this afternoon through night you will have your birthday party and it will be fun trust me" said Karin trying to cheer me up. "you sent all the invitations to our friends right? including ichigo's friends?" i asked her trying to change the subject about how miserable i was.

"yes, yuzu all the invitations are sent before hand" she said looking at me with a gentle smile. As i smiled back to her, she helped me up to my tea set that mommy bought me when i was six years old. i decided to focus on something else then the throbbing pain of my ankle. When we heard the door opened we saw ichigo holding a try that had breakfast on it. "there's my sweet sisters. happy birthday yuzu" he said sweetly as he put the breakfast tray on the table as Karin and i put away the tea part set on the side for now.

"is that the breakfast mommy use to make?" i asked a smile widened on my face. "yep, i followed the recipe." he said in a gentle tone. "thank you brother, i love it" i said happily. he turned to Karin saying "Karin don't forget, its your turn to do the dishes and i have the present ready for yuzu all you gotta do is wrap it". "alright ichigo and thanks for helping for helping me pick it out for her" Karin said with a smile. "no problem, listen. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to hang out with orihime and the others. I'll be back in time for the party with them." he said to us.

"ok, brother have a nice day" i said smiling waving good bye. "see ya later ichigo" said Karin. Beside the fact that i had to stay in bed, my day was somewhat going good. my family took care of the house work for me, seeing that our mother is no longer with us. it took me while to stop crying every time we went to go visit her at the cemetery. having a day to myself like this has its ups and downs.

The upside is that its my birthday, i get to do almost anything i want, have fun and relax .whereas the down side is that I'm stuck in bed with this broken ankle. later in the day my daddy came by and helped me to the living room, so i could watched some TV as he made my special lunch that mommy used to make. sure my daddy is a goofball but i love him regardless. he did everything he could possibly think of to make me happy.

But the truth is, I'm already happy with everything i have but there's one wish that i know will never come true. i really wish i could spend this day with my mommy. i really miss her so much. at round twelve o'clock my friends started to come to the house, i felt really happy to see them again. as my daddy and my sister Karin make the cake. as my bestest friends set down the presents near the table we sat all together and watched a movie together. about two minutes later ichigo came home with his friends.

"hi yuzu, happy birthday!" said orihime, uryuu and ichigo's others friends. i had the urge to go up and hug them but they came to me each of them hugged me. i was so happy to see them all. my daddy isn't usually the party planning type. usually mommy makes the party planning while daddy gets the presents and ready and be the entertainment to save money. he's one real comedian. so far it has been a great day, i just wish my mommy could be here.

I know that someday I'll see her again. ichigo went up stairs to get his present for me, but he couldn't find it, he was looking frantically until rukia showed up and helped him find it. as they were looking Karin and daddy were half way done with making the cake. ichigo felt relived when he found the present under his bed. rukia got a simple card, since she didn't enough money to get any glamorous for me. but i didn't care, having everyone here was the best thing i could ever ask for. there were great party games that ichigo and our dad prepared for us.

But i had to sit through out all the games. it felt kind of boring that i had to sit down all the time. especially when we had the game system hooked up to place dance dance revolution, i was really looking forward to it too. but the doctor said that i have to stay off my ankle in order to have full recovery. then of all sudden there was high spiritual pressure, ichigo promised me that he wouldn't go do his soul reaper duty on my birthday. but it couldn't be helped, rukia, ichigo and uryuu went to go handle it. as they left rukia looked at her soul pager and her eyes widened in shock.

"it cant be.." she said. "what is it rukia" said ichigo and uyruu. "its worse than i thought, instead of one hollow its seven hollows coming all at once" rukia explaining the situation. "this isn't good" uyruu said serious. "are they after yuzu?" ichigo asked. "its hard to tell. hollows attack souls at random" said rukia. as they found three of the seven hollows.

It was all risks that they were taking. rukia looked at saw that the rest of the hollows were scattered through out karakura town and one of them was headed towards ichigo's house. "ichigo you need to go home now!" said rukia. "what the hell? why?" he asked confused. "one of the hollows is headed towards your house" she said concerned. ichigo stood there frozen for a second then he flashed stepped away and raced against time to get to his house before the hollow does.

"damn, how can there be so many hollows coming at once. and one of them is headed to my place. This doesn't make any sense" ichigo thought to himself. as he was on his way home, he saw the hollow and was ready to attack. "time to end you, you freak!" said ichigo as he held his sword and struck down on the hollow and cut it in half. as the hollow dies he re-joins with uryuu and rukia to take care of the rest. "ichigo what are you doing back!" said uyruu. "i came back to help you, i defeated the hollow that was going to my house" said ichigo.

As they band together and used their powers together to defeat the remaining hollows before they get to yuzu. as the hollows were killed they headed back to ichigo's place and saw that everything was okay. "ichigo!" i said happily. "hello my sweet birthday girl sister. how's your party so far" he asked me. "it's going great. your just in time for cake" i said smiling. ichigo smiled, he was happy to see me happy on my special day.

Then my daddy and sister Karin, came out of the kitchen with the cake. as they sat it down on the coffee table everyone sang happy birthday to me. what made it funny was that my friends and family put frosting on my face. my felt sticky for quite awhile. when ichigo carried me to the bathroom to wash off my face everyone else waited for me so i could cut the cake and we could all watch a movie while we eat. "thanks for helping me clean my face brother" i said smiling.

"no problem, anything for my sister" he said kindly. as he was finished cleaning my face he threw away the wet paper towels and picked me up and took me down stairs to the living room. as he was carrying me i kissed him on the cheek and he chuckled. "what was that for?" he asked. "its for being the best brother i could ever ask for" i said sweetly. as he smiled he carried me to the couch. as i cut the cake with the help of my dad, we passed out the cake and ichigo got the movie ready. The movie he picked out for us was the new movie brave. it was so fun to spend time with my friends as ichigo and his friends went up to his room and hang out.

Karin stayed in the living room with her friends and to spend time with me too. then at point i stood to go my mother's memorial poster and i looked at thinking what could have my life been if she was still around. then my father sees me, and he walks to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"sweetie its okay, I'm sure your mother would want you to be happy on your birthday" my daddy said to me. "i know daddy, i just miss her so much" i said a bit sadly. "c'mon dry those tears, and lets go have some fun" my father said looking at me with a nice warm felt smile. i as i dried my tears, i smiled and nodded. as we went back to the movie i sat next to my sister and my daddy happily. after the movie, ichigo came down stairs to help clean up the coffee table and to clean the dishes. Afterwards, we got all the presents together and one by one i opened my presents giving my appreciation to all my friends, my family and to my brother's friends. i love the things that i got, but the most greatest present that i could ever have is a family that cares for me.

Even though my mommy couldn't be here, i know she would wanted me to have a nice birthday with my goofy dad, my sweet brother and my cool sister. after i unwrapped all my presents, everyone chipped in to help put things away and to throw away all the ripped wrapping paper. Once the clean up was done, all my friends and i including my sister Karin. we went up to our room and played some games together and i shared my birthdays toys with my friends so we could have a tea did our best to not fight and to make sure everyone's day goes smoothly. i love my family for doing this for me, i hope my mommy can rest in peace and see that I'm doing okay along with Karin, ichigo and our dad. i had the best time, hanging out with my bestest friends. and i cant wait until next year!


	17. Karin's birthday

a special day gone wrong: Karin's birthday

What a way to spend my twelve birthday party, I'm stuck in a closet tied up with a tape over my mouth. out of all the days why did i have to be kidnapped on my birthday. okay i know there's going to be an upside to this. that is if ichigo, my dad or even the police can find me. i dont remember exactly how i got here, it just seemed like a normal day before all this happened.

***earlier that day***

It was a nice Saturday afternoon, i was doing some errands for yuzu since she still had to recover form her injury. the doctor said that after about six to eight weeks she'll be okay. as I was walking home form the super market, i saw a white van coming. i thought it was just going to pass by so i just ignored it. then when it did pass me it stopped about half way mile up the street, there was this man with his buddies who wore a black ski mask.

The man his buddies were all skinny with muscle so judging by their appearance they are very athletic. i froze for a second and i thought, are they coming after me? or are they going to rob the super maker that i was in. As one of the men were walking, what it seemed like towards me. everyone around me got worried, but before anyone could call the police.

These men pulled out a gun, my first instinct i was run for my life. but if i ran these men could start shooting killing all these innocent people. Before i knew it i got jumped, tied up and tape was placed on my mouth. i screamed, and pushed them away form me. i screamed for help. as some male by standers came to help me they got hurt in the process. when i was whisked away in to the van, some by standers called the police and reported it.

***end of flash back***

When i heard that my family were on there way to save me, i got very happy. because they are risking their lives to save than letting the police handle it. knowing my brother and sister and father they would be very worried, scared and filled with anger. one of the men said "looks like family of this girl is coming to save her. time to relocate her. give these people a wild goose chase". i already hated this man. first he kidnaps me, and he goes going to toy with my family's feelings. this guy is really evil. i hoped and prayed that my goofy father and my brother will come and save me.

"dad which way do we go?" ichigo asked our father, as they were looking for the abandoned building with a white van. "according to the directions that those people gave us. we are going the right way" he said. as they saw the abandoned building, they saw the men carrying me in to the van. "there she is!" ichigo yelled.

As the men were caught red handed. ichigo and our dad ran towards them and fought for their lives to get me. it wasn't an easy battle. both my brother and father endured a lot of pain, but it was worth it. because nothing matters most than your family. just minutes before ichigo and our dad could finish them off the police came and took care of them. i felt so scared, and relived that my father and my brother came to rescue me. i was still shaking in terror as ichigo untied me and took the tap off.

"ichigo! dad! I'm happy that you came" i said as tears were coming down my face. "shhh its okay my baby girl, everything is fine." my dad said to me claming me down. as we watched those men being hand cuffed. we gave a death stare, because i know that this wont be last time we see them again. i was filled with anger, and i wanted to get my revenge. but as my mother always to me. getting revenge is not the answer. "dont worry Karin, there getting the justice they deserved. lets go home." said ichigo. "okay" i said as i hold my father's hand. as i hold on to my father's shoulder he gave me a piggy back ride back home. but when we got home.

I saw a my birthday party/ welcome home party for me. as everyone saw that i was on the news. everyone was so happy that i was okay. and what better way to show it by throwing my birthday party and a welcome party rolled in to one. "happy birthday/ welcome home Karin!" everyone said in unison.

"wow thanks everyone, this is amazing" i said excited looking around the house. as i went up stairs to change, take a quick shower and changed in to my birthday clothes that ichigo laid out for me the one my mother bought. i brushed my hair and ran down the stairs to rejoin with my family and friends and a few neighbors.

What seemed like the worst day turned out to be the greatest day ever. i was so happy to be with my family once again. my goofy father was actually bravest person ever. and a good cook. But not as good as my mother. as i was in the living room with everyone we played tons of games, and watched a lot of movies.

It was so fun, plus i needed something to get my mind off that horrible day i had. through the day and night i had a great time spending it with my family and friends. "wow Karin you must have been so scared" said yuzu bringing it up. "yea, i was. but I'm glad that ichigo and dad came.

If they didn't then i dont know what I'll do." i said slightly smiling while looking at yuzu. I pretty much tried to ignore what happened to have fun. but it was hard to that because a few people kept bringing it up. afterwards i decided to go to my room for while to be by myself and think for a while. ichigo thought i was still sad, so he came up stairs to my room and checked on me. "Karin, are you okay?" he asked me as he came inside the bedroom.

"yea, I'm fine..." i said laying down on my bed. ichigo walked towards me and sat on my bed with me. "c'mon tell me what's wrong" he said to me. "nothing is wrong, I'm just sad that.. all those people that were near me nearly died. trying to save me before i was takened." i explained. "at least they did something than just ignore it" he said "true" i said looking at him. after our talk i went back down stairs again as everyone sang happy birthday to me.

I had a big smile on my face, as everyone circled around me in the dining table i was so happy that everyone was here. then just like yuzu's birthday i got frosting all over my face. it was funny and my face felt very sticky. so when i went to the bathroom to clean my face. i came back and cut the cake, along with passing out the pieces of cake to everyone else. then when everyone was eating cake, we watched a PG 13 movie. as we were eating and watching ichigo and our dad started setting up the presents in the dining room.

"mmm this is great cake" i said. "yup, and its your favorite cookies and cream cake." said yuzu happily sitting with me as she recovers form her injury. after the movie was done, ichigo gathered the dishes and cleaned it as we gathered to the dining table and i sat in the middle. one by one i opened my presents that everyone had given me. all the presents i received were really cool, especially one that got form my brother, he got a signed baseball form my favorite player.

I'm still shocked that he got it for me, even though my dad can be weird, goofy, and immature. he's still the coolest, toughest, bravest dad i could ever ask for. as we all chip in to clean up the ripped wrapped presents, we organized the presents and put some in my room and some in the living room for me to play and share with my friends and my awesome little sister. as we played with cool stuff i had, ichigo stayed with his friends in his room. He's such a boy, always staying his room. being a tomboy has its moments, but sometimes its kind of lonely. I'm very thankful to have best friends that are girls and boys that accept me for who i am.

Sometimes i wish mom was around. she usually kept everyone in line, and she knew how to handle dad's crazy's ways. especially when dad always surprise attacks on ichigo. my dad's excuse for doing is training ichigo to be man. my theory is that he's doing to spend time with him or just straight up abuse him. It amazes me that when ichigo goes on soul reaper duty, dad is never around and when he is ichigo makes up a lame excuse and he falls for it. anyway, after i grew bored of playing with my presents.

My dad put in another movie for us to watch while he made popcorn and clean the dishes that were in the sink. what seemed like a horrible day turned out to be the greatest day of my life. i honestly thought that i wouldn't be able to celebrate my birthday with my family friends. I totally thought i was goner and could die any moment.

And I'm so truly thankful that i have a brother and father that is so brave to risk their own lives to save me. considering that ichigo gets his "training" form dad. and it came in handy when it did. but what i dont get is why did those people kidnap me in the first place. its not like there were going to rob the super market and take me as their prisoner because i saw them do it.

This doesn't make any sense at all. well what's done is done. they will get the justice they deserve for the way they treated me. people like that should be condemned to death, the world should have peace and loving society everywhere not be consumed with so much violence. yea i know big words for a twelve year old. i do my reading and study vocabulary words at school. I'm sure my mom would be very proud to see me so brave the way things happened today.

But at the same time she would be like everyone else scared and worried, hoping that I'm okay. even though that i was kidnapped and all. i still had a great day, because my family knew how to make me feel better. and what better way to do that than celebrate my birthday party. with the ones that i love and care. today was absolutely the best day and i cant wait until next year.


	18. spending time with the ones i care about

spending time with the ones i care about: uryuu's birthday

Every year its the same thing, but this year its different. today is my seventeenth birthday, two more years and i can move out of this hell whole i call home. my father ryuken is so up tight, rude, and stubborn. sometimes i wonder why I'm related to him. having a father like him has its ups and downs. but out of all days he leaves on my birthday for an important business seminar.

Before my mother died. we would have so much fun together, but that all changed. when he would mourned over her death, he would decide that he was going to focus on his work. but he's been so focus that he never has time for me and were so distant form each other. i dont expect anything to change form his routine. when i got up this morning, it seemed kind of different in a good way that is. After i fixed my bed, i combed my hair and put my glasses on. i walked down the stairs and smelled some aroma, when i reached to the kitchen i see my father ryuken cooking.

"hi dad, morning" i said making the first move to being civil. "hello uryuu, good morning and happy birthday." he said while cooking having his back faced at me. "what are you doing here home, i thought you already left to go to your business seminar" i said being a bit blunt. "well, i ahead of time planned on going but this time i decided that i didn't go. since today is your seventeenth birthday." he said still had his back in front of me. "why make today different dad." i asked a bit coldly.

"well, i realized that i haven't been a good father to you..and I'm sorry about that. and i was hoping that i could make it right this time." he said to me turning around looking at me straight in the eyes. i stood there a bit shocked when he said that to me. could really be that he changed for my sake?. "that's very bold of you dad. and I'm assuming that you want to do some father-son things together?" i said easing up a bit. " yes, but if you have other plans. i dont mind, uryuu. today is all about you." he said to me looking all serious not showing not one aspect of affection towards me.

He turned around and continued cooking. "even though i have plans, I'm still going to spend time with you" i said standing there in my pj's. "oh really why is that?" he asked me. "because, you actually took the time out of your busy schedule to be with me. and your cooking for me, this is a different side of you that i never see until now" i explained. he grined and said "thank you for that heart-warming explanation son. why dont you go get dressed and we can go do whatever you want to do and still have some time for your friends." he said turning half way and smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled back as i turned around and went back up stairs to my room. i came back down the stairs wearing a plain white collar shirt, black pants, white socks and matching black shoes. as i sat at the dining table for breakfast i see what looked like a buffet of my favorite foods that mom use to make for me.

I was amazed that he did all this for me. as my father joined me on the table, we had a pleasant conversation as we ate. through out the entire morning, my father planned a fantastic father-son day. this is the best fun I've ever had in my entire life. when afternoon was upon us, we spend a few more hours together then i headed out to the park with my friends. "hey uryuu, what took you so long?" asked ichigo. "sorry, i didn't call you. i was actually spend some quality time with my father." i said in a clam tone. "really? busy daddy, actually took out the time for his son." said renji being an ass as rukia slapped him on the head.

"anyway, we spend the whole morning a little bit of the afternoon hanging out. but it doesn't change the fact that he ignored me for the past eleven years of my life" i said tensed up a little bit. "at least he's making an effort to be with you" said orihime. "yes that's true, now then what shall do" i asked. "well today is about you my friend. so we'll be doing whatever you want to do." said ichigo. "alright in that case, lets go check the art museum for a while then afterwards we go to the mall" i suggested.

"fine by me as long as we dont stay there for fucking five hours" renji. rukia slaps him again when today is about me and not him. Actually i liked it how rukia kept slapping renji when ever he said something unpleasant. as we took ichigo's car to the art museum, orihime, rukia and i were really excited. renji and ichigo other hand not so much.

"wow, all these nice paintings makes rukia's seem less dull and boring" said renji. whispering to ichigo as he nodded in agreement. as rukia heard that she felt offended and slapped both of them. I tried my best not laugh at the moment, as we entered the museum each of us got a pamphlet of the activities that was happening all day and night. there was this one painting that caught my eye, it almost looked exactly like orihime. only differences was that the hair color and eye color was different.

When i mentioned it to orihime, she was amazed to see this painting. as we walked around more, renji and ichigo grew bored and decided to go the hall of weapon sculptures. "whoa check this out renji they have all sorts of weapons." said ichigo in amazement. "yea, look they have link's sword, mine, yours, rukia's and many more." he said in awe. "what makes me concerned, is how did someone know about this sort of information about these weapons and the person who uses them" i said as i pushed up my glasses.

"yea, now that you say that uryuu. it seems pretty creepy that someone knew about this." said renji. "so what do we do about this" asked ichigo. "well, for now maybe just try to ignore it and later today or tomorrow we can figure out who do this and demand answers." i said. "right, lets rejoin with the girls" said renji. as we left the hall, we see rukia and orihime in the art exhibit where fan made paintings and draw.

"wow this drawing of chappy is simply adorable!" rukia said happily taking a picture of it with her phone. "i dont think that's a good idea rukia. what if someone sees us." orihime said a bit worried. "c'mon you guys lest go to the mall. I'm getting bored already" said ichigo. "okay!" said orihime super excited about anything that was planned. rukia puts her phone away after she took the picture. As we walked outside we, went to the parking lot to go to the car and head off to the mall. i looked toward ichigo and renji and saw they had worried looks on their face with regards to the exhibit of the weapons.

"what could of this have meant? is someone watching us?. I'll have to ask kisuke, mayuri or my father about this to see what they know" i thought to myself. As we drove to the mall, there was awkward silence in the air until orihime broke the silence. "so do guys wanna go watch movies or something" she asked a bit uneasy and i sensed that she was worried about something.

"i was thinking that we could check out some stores and go to the pet store" i said trying to somewhat change/stay on topic. after the somewhat long drive form the art museum to the mall, we go inside and we look at a few stores and as always renji and ichigo fought over what looked cooler. it was really amusing to see rukia hit renji and ichigo. almost as if she's the mother and ichigo and renji are her sons. orihime on the other hand felt it was uncalled for and rukia took it way too far.

When we went to the pet store, i saw one that looked really cute. it almost reminded me of my mother. she loved dogs, especially ones that could be very obedient and loyal. This one dog really caught my eye, she was so adorable. with her snow white type fur. they she cocked her head when i smiled at her. i really wanted to get her. but knowing my father he would disapprove.

And there's the fact that i cant afford it. as we continued to look around, orihime found a nice white bunny. it reminded her of the bunnies she would make in the winter when was younger as a present for her brother when he got home. as that's what she told me. "aww i really want to buy this bunny" said orihime as she gazed at the bunny in it's cuteness. "if you want orihime, i could buy you the bunny" said ichigo offering to orihime. "i-its okay ichigo. I'll just come back here next time when i have the money." said orihime slightly blushing and kindly declining ichigo's offer.

"dont be silly, it's the least thing i could do. since you helped me out a lot" ichigo said to her insisting to pay for the bunny. "okay, I'll pay you back ichigo" she said smiling. "you dont have to, I'm doing it out of being your best friend." he said with a smile. "okay, well there's got to be something i could do to pay you back. oh i know i can treat to ice cream " she said with a giggle. "ha-ha okay its a deal" he said laughing. ichigo goes to the cashier and tells him that he wants to buy the female bunny that orihime was looking at.

As he clerk went over to get the bunny he gets the necessary tools, treats and collar for ichigo to pay. once that was done ichigo goes over to orihime and hands her the travel cage the bunny was in. "here's your bunny" he said to her with a smile. "thanks ichigo, i think I'll name her ichihime. " she said with a smile. "really? you would want to combine our names for the rabbit" he said surprised. "yes, you went out of your way to buy me this rabbit" she said.

Once we left the pet store we headed to the ice cream shop where orihime made her promise. while we were there. i saw nemu it looked like she came to see me. when i went to her she smiled. "hello uryuu, happy birthday" she said to me. "thanks, nemu. how did you know it was my birthday" i asked her. "rukia told me, before she left. and i stopped by to give you your present" she said so sweetly. the way she talked was so soft and sweet that every time i hear it my heart melts."thank you, would you like to stay and hang out?" i asked her. "i would, but master mayuri. only allowed me to come here to drop off the present. i must return. but i do hope we can be together real soon" she said with a smile. "okay, i hope to see you soon too. I'm glad that he let you come here to drop off the present than not at all" i said.

as i gave her a hug she, handed me the present and started to leave. after we had our time at the mall, i invited my friends to my house for a small we got to my place, my father had set up some decorations we had, it was simple, nothing to flashy or over the top. as they all came, we played some music watched a few movies and spend time together. it was really fun to have my friends over for my birthday. what could have been even more awesome would be seeing my mother and grandfather. i know i cant change the past, i just wish i could see them one more time.

Anyway, as ichigo and renji were playing video games and rukia orihime were cleaning the dishes. i sat on the couch reading one of my favorite books. it was very amusing to watch ichigo and renji fight over who won or lost on whatever game they played. it was rare to seem get along especially towards a game where they are partners on the same time. after we had cake, we all sat in a circle together, last present was form nemu.

And when i opened it was a lucky charm that i could place on my bag when i bring to school or on my phone. today has been absolutely the best day yet. i just hope my father could be more around for my birthday. i just wish nemu could have come over. I'm still debating if i should move out or not. other than that today was really awesome and i cant wait until next year.


	19. The anniversary of our friendship

The anniversary of our friendship

Today is the anniversary of our friendship, we decided to go the carnival. but ichigo wanted to go to the beach. so we compromised and we decided to carnival then later on in the day we will go to the beach. we hoped that today will go better than last year, "it was nice of the head captain to let us come back to the world of the living." said rukia. since she had spent so long in the world of the living, she can only come back for special events. or when she finishes paperwork then she can hang out.

"yes, sometimes he has to lay back and chill once in a while and not be stiff all the time" said renji laughing a bit. "well he means well renji. he looks out for all of us." said rukia. once they got to the carnival we met up with the gang and started going on a few rides. "lets hope today we will have a nice day" said ichigo. "dude, dont jinx it!" said keigo getting somewhat scared. "what's the big deal? if kimiko comes back I'll just kill her so she wont bother me" said ichigo.

"yea? and what about her mother nel. she wont forgive you if you did that" said tatsuki. "well i just make her... i dont know do something to make her leave me alone" said ichigo. So far the day had been pretty good, we went a some rides, watching keigo puke after the massive new roller coaster was hilarious. keigo on the other hand was not amused that he was forced on the ride, seeing that we needed one more person on it.

Anyway went on a next right and it was the bumper cars. which was going to be interesting, each of us took a car and renji had his game face on and mouthed the words to me "you are going down and i will kick your ass". i just gave him the middle finger and shrugged it off. once the ride had started, i circled around some people avoiding to get hit then when renji was looking for me i ramped him and his face was priceless.

Renji thought i flashed stepped, but that would be impossible because there was a lot of people and how i can i flash step in a toy car at the carnival. renji was super pissed, he full speed goes towards and high tail out and try to get him away form me. the others thought it was kind of hilarious, but for me i was kind of annoyed. as everyone was having a good time, i pretty much tried to avoid renji until he clamed down which didn't take that long.

Instead of going on more rides we looked around the booths that was there and tried our luck at the games that they had. orihime wanted a stuffed white bunny. so as a good friend i paid the man and started to play the game where i try to knock down the milk bottles in one shot. around lunch time we decided to head out and go to the mall to eat. As i was driving everyone else was talking. mostly about how was spring break, new classes, new teachers. the stress and many other things too. what got me concerned was about how i was going to juggle it all. and if i decide to have a family, it is going to be hard especially when hollows are running around the area.

Anyway when we reached the mall i parked the car and we went inside to get take out since we were going to the beach. everyone went off in different directions to get the food that they wanted. we all met up again and went to the car. we sort of had a own picnic in the car while blasting the radio. good thing i wasn't driving. "it's a good thing we packed our stuff for the beach a head of time" said orihime. "i know right , but its hum bug is putting it all away" said renji.

"how would you now? you dont anything. whenever we plan things. you dont contribute." said ichigo. "fuck off! of course i contribute. I'm a fucking lieutenant for crying out loud!" said renji getting defensive. before the argument came to a fight. rukia threatened them to stop it because they were acting like children. as we are our food we played some games to pass the time cuz around this time traffic on the road was horrible. so we waited it out until it as light.

As time pass i started the car and we headed to the beach. luckily though we made it with time to spare and set up for the spot we wanted. apparently there was a surfing competition followed by some games. and that's why it was busy come back. "what a beautiful day for swim" said orihime as she had her light pink bikini with hearts on it. pretty much all the guys got major nose bleed when they saw rukia and orihime in sexier bikinis especially for rukia now that her breasts were bigger than before.

As the girls go deicide to swim, the boys set up and have friendly beach day competition. "man I'm so lucky to be dating rukia" said renji who was finished with his nose bleed. "yea and ulquiorra is a good man to treat orihime with respect like what we agreed on" i said. while the girls are swimming orihime sees something shimmering on the ground. she motions rukia over and they go check it out. orihime digs through the wet sand at the bottom of the ocean and finds a light link sapphire necklace.

They go to the surface. "whoa that is the nicest necklace I've ever seen" said rukia. "i know right, but what was it doing at the bottom of the ocean" orihime said confused. "maybe looking for a new owner" rukia said jokingly. "well it does suit me doesn't it?" orihime said modeling the necklace. "absolutely , you should totally keep it" said rukia with a smile. orihime nods and puts on the necklace .

They continue swim underwater until they find a underwater cave. As they enter and reached the surface they it was unused cave and it was very beautiful with rare stones in the walls. "this place could be our secret hang out spot or when we want to get away and relax" said orihime. rukia nods to the idea, as they got out of the water they looked around and took pictures with the water-proof camera.

When it was time to head back they swim out of the cave and back to the beach. once they got to shore they saw the boys playing some beach games and they know that sometimes it doesn't go so well when one of them loses. when ichigo called break time. they saw the girls, "hello ladies" said uryuu. "hi " orihime and rukia said. "where did you get the necklace orihime" renji asked. "rukia and i found at the bottom of the ocean while we were swimming." orihime said with a smile.

"well it looks cute on you" i said with a smile. "ha-ha thanks, ichigo that's sweet of you to say" orihime said with a gentle smile. as the girls went to get a drink and tan, the boys resumed the competition they had set. the girls were rooting for two different sides but since that were there friends they encouraged both teams to do their very best. so far the day has been pretty good, no hollows, no evil relatives of our enemies.. just pure total bliss and fun with our friends. as they got better the entire thirteen court guard squads came and join the fun.

Knowing ikkau and toshiro they would just sit back and wait for action to come. since they love fighting. well for ikkau he loves it. toshiro just does because of his duty. it was really nice to see kenpatchi act like father towards yachiru whenever she came to the beach or carnival. seeing this side of him was every nice and sweet. but he would never admit to it. as everyone was having a great time the girls decided to have a day to themselves.

And went in to the water showing the other girls they place rukia and orihime had found earlier today. but yachiru stayed behind, "wow this place is amazing" said rangiku. "yes it is, so we cant tell the boys about this?" asked momo. "that's right, this is our little secret." said rukia. "while the boys are having their fun we can have our fun here" said orihime with a smile. Nanao noticed orihime wearing a rare gem, that might be useful to aizen if he finds out. "orihime may i see your necklace for a moment" said nanao. "sure nanao" she said taking off her necklace and hands it to her.

as nanao exmained it and cross referance it with her book she finally says "this isnt an ordinary gem. this is the rare sapphire gem only found north east form here. there's only five of its kind in the whole world. if my hunch is correct. sosuke aizen might be after it". "so what are you suggesting we do nanao?" asked rangiku. "we would have to show it to the head captain and keep it in the secret safe of the squad one barracks locked up. that is if its okay with you orihime. you are the owner of this necklace. so its only fair on what you want to do with it" said nanao. orihime thought about it for a moment then said "i say we have the head captain hold on to it. the last thing i need is putting everyine in danger, if aizen is seeking interest in this gem". nanao grined and said

"wise choice orihime, thank you". with that nanao puts the necklace in her purse. "you made the right decision orihime. and we are all thinking about your safety" said rangiku place her hand on her shoulder. orihime looks to rangiku and smiles brightly. when ichig and the others saw that the girls were missing. they look franticly searching for them. they repeatdly called their names searched the beach and searched underwater. then ichigo remembered when he was talking to orihime about her necklace. he tells everyone to searched the ocean once more, as they look for the underwater cave orihime mentioned. When they were lookin, renji heard some giggling, and motions the others to follow him.

within a matter of time they find the cave and see shadows moving. to them they saw as if someone was inside hurting the girls. as they leaped in to action. they saw the girls having their relaxtion and fun but their expressions were that they were startled and mad. with much of explaintions everything seemed okay now. "we're sorry we got you all worried" said rukia. "its okay babe, just dont scare us like that again." renji said to rukia holding her. "form now on this is everyone's hang out spot. so we wont be apart." said ichigo. everyone nodded in agreement. nanao talked to the head captain the moment they reached the shorelines and showed him the necklace that orihime found and as advised he took it back to the soul society and lock it up to be safe and out of reach form souske aizen. everyone can really agree that this time, had been the greatest than last year. and we are so pumped and excited for next year.


	20. a day at the beach gone wrong

a day at the beach gone wrong

What seemed like a beautiful day at the beach with some friends turned out to be worst. orihime, rukia and senna were all captured. some people suspected aizen, but he's been pretty quiet for a while now. ichigo, renji and ulquiorra look frantically. they search the entire beach but there was no luck. there best bet was that the kidnapper had already left with the girls. so they boys ask around to see if anyone saw the girls with a strange man who took them. a young lady describe the person and girls perfectly.

They run to the changing room to get in to total kick ass mode. because knowing these guys they will show no mercy to the man who took their girlfriends. "i hope the girls are okay" said renji. "if that fucker does anything to them i swear I'm going to blow his head off with a cero and close range" said ulquiorra who was really pissed off. "I'm so with you man" said ichigo. once they were done changing they ran to the car and look around the city to find their girlfriends. they ask tons of people, some were unhelpful, but others had good leads to where they went.

Back at the unknown location, the girls were unconscious and tied up. the man went to his office and started writing the ransom letters to their boyfriends. rukia's nose start to twitch to an odor that was in the room. as she was the first one to wake up she starts to get scared and tries to get free. but it was no use, soon orihime and senna wake up as well and they are confused and scared on what's going on.

"where the hell are we?" asked rukia, "i dont know, but we need to get out" said orihime. the man hears them awake. and goes to greet them. "so i see your finally awake ladies" said the man who looked like he was in his thirties and dressed like a retired porn star. "who are you and what do you want with us?!" the three of them said at the same time. "my name doesn't concern you. and your here because you three are selected to take part in a project that I'm working on." the man said.

"wait a minute "selected?" this guy almost sounds like captain kurotsuchi" thought rukia. "you cant keep us here! our boyfriends are coming to save us!" yelled orihime. the man groped orihime and looked in to her eyes and said "listen, miss huge tits. you are in my house now, which means you do what i say. by the looks of it maybe you can come to my office for a little fun". he stilled groped her tight and winked at her. orihime somewhat blushed but she was still mad. when he let go of her breasts, he started rambling on about his plans and how we were so defenseless "you are sick man!" rukia yelled.

"ha-ha why thank you" he said laughing as if it was a compliment. "is he asking to get slapped?" asked senna who was annoyed. "i swear when we get free our boyfriends will come and fuck up!" said rukia who was extremely mad. It was sick to think that he cant do this to us even though we have the numbers and power to take this foolish man down. Orihime looked out the window and saw a hell butterfly, soon rukia and senna noticed while the man wasn't paying attention to us.

when the butterfly touched rukia she sent out a message to everyone else that they need help. she gave out the news. such as who she was with, what the kidnapper looked like and so on. Before the man turned around. the hell butterfly left to sent out the message. this man is total loser and he doesn't even know that we are spirit beings. rukia thought of an idea but it was a long shot.

But it would signal everyone where they are when their spiritual pressure spikes rapidly. "orihime can you try to send tsubaki at close range to cute the ropes" whispered rukia. "i don't know I've never tried it before rukia." whispered orihime. "but do you think that's a bad idea at close range of tsubaki's power? one wrong move and we are done fore" whispered senna.

"true, but its all we got now. we dont know when help will be arriving" said rukia. When ichigo and the others saw hell butterflies each one went to a soul reaper sending out the message rukia had. "we got'em!" said renji happily. "slow your roll renji. we dont even know the location yet" said ichigo. "I'm just glad that for the mean time they are safe" said ulquiorra. "so what do you suppose we do?" asked uryuu. "what we need to do is find their spirit ribbon. that should give us a lead to where they are" said toshiro.

As they focused all their energy to find the spirit ribbon look around to find two white ones and one red one. as for soul reapers their spirit ribbons are red. they searched for about eight minutes and found nothing. "this is harder than we thought" said uryuu. "yea, with them locking up their spiritual pressure and spirit ribbon its impossible." said renji. "well we cant give up, they are our girlfriends and close friends its our duty to find them" said ulquiorra acting like he was a good guy.

"okay for once ulquiorra has a point. we need to find them" said momo. ichigo's method was that they try to think like the kidnapper. where would they go to capture their prisoners to be away form the city life. they would go all to the possible places start their searches their. as they split up in to groups to cover more ground, they didn't find the girls but they did find really creepy stuff. within a matter of minutes ichigo and ulquiorra can sense the girls as they were leaking their spiritual pressure little by little.

It was faint but something they can use. as they followed it they strength of the spiritual pressure got stronger. at last they had found the abandoned warehouse where the girls were captured, they scoped out the area, and try to figure out an attack to get the girls safely out and kill that low life bastard. "guys look!" orihime whispered in excitement. "its the guys and they brought back up" rukia said relieved. as renji, ichigo, ulquiorra flash step inside they start to untie the girls.

Wasn't long until the man returned and the girl's rescue team. as the man's minions appeared it was all out battle as ulquiorra escorted the girls out to safety stay with byakuya as he went back inside to kick some ass. " THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH OUR GIRLFREINDS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled ichigo throwing his attack. orihime was scared to loose her friends and boyfriend. she resisted to leave but ulquiorra looked at her gently and told her to leave so she wont get hurt. renji uses his sword to cut down the walks so the place can cave in and crush this fucker inside with it.

"AND THIS FOR TOUCHING MY GIRLFREIND!" yelled ulquiorra as he bashed his head in. As they attacked their attacks the girls are worried that they wont make it out in time. but then byakuya placed his hand on rukia's and orihime's shoulders and said "dont worry they are brave warriors. they have trained long and hard for this day to avenged you and now they will come out as promised to be with you once again.". rukia and the girls looked straight ahead of hoping to see the ones they love walk out of their alive.

With a lot of destruction being caused it was the sound battle that was happening for the honor to be regained for their girlfriends. the boys knew that it was their fault for neglecting them and that was why they were captured. as they fought long and hard to regain that honor they know that once they won they can face their girlfriends once again. it was just a matter of time until the guys returned as ulquiorra stayed behind and shooted a large cero inside the building to blow it up then flash stepped out just in time.

Orihime ran to ulquiorra hugging and smiling that he was safe and that she was happy to see her knight and shining armor to her rescue. "he-he my hero" orihime said hugging her boyfriend. "your welcome my sweet princess" he said smiling. As they turn back, they had to go to the hospital for checks of pregnancy and other diseases the girls might have caught if the man came in contact with them while they were captured. as they spent hours at the hospital making sure the girls were healthy.

They supported them because they were still scared and having after shock. after the many hours spent at the hospital they headed home. and decided to have a small gathering and watch some rented movies. "we cant thank you enough for saving us" said senna. "it's our pleasure babe, and besides no hurts our girls and gets a way with it." said ichigo. "that's true, that guy was no match for skilled soul reapers and arrancar ha-ha-ha-ha" said ulquiorra.

"but what you did ulquiorra was reckless, if you warned them before hand. they wouldn't be so out of breath." said rukia. " i know and I'm sorry it was, last minute thinking and plus i dont any one else go through this. so its only fair that i blow it up" said ulquiorra. "the main thing is that the girls are safe and we all back together" said uryuu.

"that's true, so why dont we just hang out and forget today even happened." suggested everyone agreed to the idea, the girls go to the kitchen and make popcorn as the boys played some video games and afterwards watched a movie we watched was step up has been a messed up day, what turned out to be a nice day was now a crazy day of being kidnapped. but now it seem to be a lot better with the guys by our sides. when renji was taking a nap, he did classic prank on him. it was really hilarious and renji got mad and nearly destroyed the house. but rukia stopped him.

As we watch the movie, we just kick back and relax. also eating popcorn, it was fun how we had just goof off. as the day turn in to night we, continued to have fun. as we spend the entire night having fun, we just got knocked out and slept in until two o'clock in the afternoon. we had the best time, making the worst day in to the best day ever. hopefully we can do this again without the whole kidnapping thing again.


	21. Obon festival: bleach style

Obon festival: bleach style

Before I start the story I'll give you a brief paragraphs about what Obon festival is about. since most of you or probably all of you dont know what it is.

_**Brief history of the Obon festival: **_

**Obon** (お盆**?**) or just **Bon** (盆**?**) is a Japanese Buddhist custom to honor the spirits of one's ancestors. This Buddhist-Confucian custom has evolved into a family reunion holiday during which people return to ancestral family places and visit and clean their ancestors' graves, and when the spirits of ancestors are supposed to revisit the household altars. It has been celebrated in Japan for more than 500 years and traditionally includes a dance, known as Bon-Odori.

The festival of Obon lasts for three days; however its starting date varies within different regions of Japan. When the lunar calendar was changed to the Gregorian calendar at the beginning of the Meiji era, the localities in Japan reacted differently and this resulted in three different times of Obon.

"Shichigatsu Bon" (Bon in July) is based on the solar calendar and is celebrated around 15 July in eastern Japan (Kantō region such as Tokyo, Yokohama and the Tohoku region), coinciding with Chūgen. "Hachigatsu Bon" (Bon in August) is based on the lunar calendar, is celebrated around the 15th of August and is the most commonly celebrated time. "Kyu Bon" (Old Bon) is celebrated on the 15th day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar, and so differs each year. "Kyu Bon" is celebrated in areas like the northern part of the Kantō region, Chūgoku region, Shikoku, and the Ryukyu Islands. These three days are not listed as public holidays but it is customary that people are given leave.[1]

_**Origin**_

_Obon_ is a shortened form of _Ullambana_ (Japanese: 于蘭盆會 or 盂蘭盆會, _urabon'e_). It is Sanskrit for "hanging upside down" and implies great suffering.[2] The Japanese believe they should ameliorate the suffering of the "Urabanna".[_citation needed_]

_Bon Odori_ originates from the story of Maha Maudgalyayana (Mokuren), a disciple of the Buddha, who used his supernatural powers to look upon his deceased mother. He discovered she had fallen into the Realm of Hungry Ghosts and was suffering.[3] Greatly disturbed, he went to the Buddha and asked how he could release his mother from this realm. Buddha instructed him to make offerings to the many Buddhist monks who had just completed their summer retreat, on the fifteenth day of the seventh month.

The disciple did this and, thus, saw his mother's release. He also began to see the true nature of her past unselfishness and the many sacrifices that she had made for him. The disciple, happy because of his mother's release and grateful for his mother's kindness, danced with joy. From this dance of joy comes **Bon Odori** or "Bon Dance", a time in which ancestors and their sacrifices are remembered and appreciated. See also: Ullambana Sutra.

As Obon occurs in the heat of the summer, participants traditionally wear yukata, or light cotton kimonos. Many Obon celebrations include a huge carnival with rides, games, and summer festival food like watermelon.[4]

The festival ends with _Toro Nagashi_, or the floating of lanterns. Paper lanterns are illuminated and then floated down rivers symbolically signaling the ancestral spirits' return to the world of the dead. This ceremony usually culminates in a fireworks display.

_**Bon Odori**_

Bon Odori Dancers (August 2004 at Imazu Primary School in Osaka)

_Bon Odori_ (盆踊り**?**), meaning simply _Bon dance_ is a style of dancing performed during Obon. Originally a Nenbutsu folk dance to welcome the spirits of the dead, the style of celebration varies in many aspects from region to region. Each region has a local dance, as well as different music. The music can be songs specifically pertinent to the spiritual message of Obon, or local min'yo folk songs. Consequently, the Bon dance will look and sound different from region to region. Hokkaidō is known for a folk-song known as "Soran Bushi." The song "Tokyo Ondo" takes its namesake from the capital of Japan. "Gujo Odori" in Gujō, Gifu prefecture is famous for all night dancing. "Gōshū Ondo" is a folk song from Shiga prefecture. Residents of the Kansai area will recognize the famous "Kawachi ondo." Tokushima in Shikoku is very famous for its "Awa Odori," or "fool's dance," and in the far south, one can hear the "Ohara Bushi" of Kagoshima.

The way in which the dance is performed is also different in each region, though the typical Bon dance involves people lining up in a circle around a high wooden scaffold made especially for the festival called a _yagura_. The yagura is usually also the bandstand for the musicians and singers of the Obon music. Some dances proceed clockwise, and some dances proceed counter-clockwise around the yagura. Some dances reverse during the dance, though most do not. At times, people face the yagura and move towards and away from it. Still some dances, such as the Kagoshima Ohara dance, and the Tokushima Awa Odori, simply proceed in a straight line through the streets of the town.

The dance of a region can depict the area's history and specialization. For example, the movements of the dance of the Tankō Bushi (the "coal mining song") of old Miike Mine in Kyushu show the movements of miners, i.e. digging, cart pushing, lantern hanging, etc. All dancers perform the same dance sequence in unison.

There are other ways in which a regional Bon dance can vary. Some dances involve the use of different kinds of fans, others involve the use of small towels called _tenugui_ which may have colorful designs. Some require the use of small wooden clappers, or "kachi-kachi" during the dance. The "Hanagasa Odori" of Yamagata is performed with a straw hat that has been decorated with flowers.

The music that is played during the Bon dance is not limited to Obon music and min'yo; some modern enka hits and kids' tunes written to the beat of the "ondo" are also used to dance to during Obon season.

The Bon dance tradition is said to have started in the later years of the Muromachi period as a public entertainment. In the course of time, the original religious meaning has faded, and the dance has become associated with summer.

To celebrate O-Bon in Okinawa, the _eisa_ drum dance is performed instead.

**Source: wiki/Bon_Festival#Origin**

**Now for the story to begin ^_^**

Today is the annual Obon festival, as ichigo and his friends get dressed up and wear traditional outfits as they head out to the graveyard to visit their deceased relatives. "this is going to be fun!" said yuzu. "yes it will my darling daughter look at your proud father" said isshin dancing. "dad stop that's embarrassing." said Karin trying ignore her goofy father's lame just sighed as he walked up the hill with yuzu so she wont get too tired. "ichigo! hi!" yelled orihime at the top of the hill waving and smiling with uryuu. "oh hey orihime, hi uryuu" said ichigo a bit surprised to see them. " i see your family is here ichigo. I'm also here with my father and we picked up orihime." uryuu said. "yea, we came to visit our mother's gave." yuzu smiling. "you must me yuzu, nice to meet you. I'm uryuu ishida, your brother's friend. and I'm assuming that's your sister Karin who's running away form your father?" he said examining the situation.

"yup that's them. and nice to meet you too uryuu." she said with a smile. ichigo grabbed uryuu and said "are you fucking stupid? you met yuzu and Karin already. you helped me saved them form those arrancars". "and may i remind you that was two months ago. clearly they have forgotten about it" said uryuu pushing up his glasses. they thought that ichigo's sisters had forgotten about those situations where they were in danger but now they are seeing a better picture of things, they already know that orihime is a healer/warrior, their dad is a soul reaper, their brother is soul reaper and so is he's friends and uryuu is a they all walked to the cemetery, uryuu, ryuken and orihime paid their respects to ichigo's mother. then headed to orihime's brother's tomb stone and finally they went to see uryuu's mother and grand father. As orihime was left alone at her brother's tomb she prayed for him and does the traditional offerings and other things for today was the Obon festival.

"oh my dearest brother zora, i miss you so much. its hard to believe its been about ten years since your death. and usually ever year of Obon festival we go as family, hang out, pig out and other stuff. but it seems like I'll be doing that stuff along this year. but now that i know you are resting in peace i can still have fun again in your memory with my best friends." orihime thought to herself. Normally she prays at the shrine she made for her brother, but for change she came to the place she hated most because every time she came to the cemetery she would always bursts in to tears the memories what she had with her all of them spent all morning at the cemetery, they headed down to the park where the festival was and stayed there all day and night. "wow this festival is really awesome." said yuzu. "yes it is, I'm looking forward to the paper lantern ceremony" said rukia. "how did you know about that" asked ichigo. "we have this type of festival in the soul society. it happens two weeks before this one." she explained.

As they continue to have fun, orihime stares at the sky, and smiles. because she knows that her brother is at peace, and she can finally be happy and let her heart heal at last. ichigo looked at orihime and he smiled as well, he knew that she can be her old self again and not worry about her brother."hey orihime wanna go get some snacks with us?" asked senna. "oh..yea sure" she said snapping out it and smiled. when they went to get some food Karin kind of avoids her father as he was trying to be more like real father but to her he was more being goofy and a little bit embarrassing.

"geez, why cant dad act his normal age for once" Karin though to herself. yuzu hangs out with her new friend Alice and her cousins. yuzu tries to have fun but it was hard for her because Obon festivals are the best way for her to spend time with her family. but now everyone is off doing their own thing."so i see your enjoying yourself orihime" said ichigo. "yea, i am. I'm happy that my brother is at peace. but i just wish he was here." she said. "of course he's with you. he's with you in your heart." ichigo said smiling.

"I'm glad that your my best friend ichigo. it's like i can tell you anything" she said with a smile. "hey its what i do ha-ha-ha" said ichigo chucking a bit. Orihime giggled as she, ichigo and the others check out the scenery and headed down by the lake to lay down in the grass and look at the stars. "its hard to believe that, we had so many adventures and the biggest one yet is graduation then off to college." said uryuu."hey we still have two more years" said keigo. "keigo is right, we should make the best of it while we can" said orihime. "why dont we go do something...like i dont know go swimming or something." said mizuiro. "dont we always do that?" asked renji. "renji has a point" said rukia. "how about like going to the movies" suggested orihime. "yea lets go with orihime's idea" said keigo.

"yea, how about we do it next week?" said ichigo. Later on that night the lantern ceremony started as everyone took a lantern, wrote the name of a deceased loved one and placed it in the lake. uryuu took two lanterns one for his mother and the other for his grandfather. soon before it began ichigo's father and sisters arrived. yuzu took a lantern and their mother's name and signed it all form them. watching the ceremony was very the lake light up with so many lanterns floating out to sea. "this is so cool" said keigo, "i know right and its very pretty" said yuzu with a smile. today has been the greatest day and the best part was that everyone was together and got to hang out on this special occasion. everyone was so excited that they cant wait until next year.


	22. notice to my readers

notice to my readers

Dear readers,

I just want to say thank you for your support, all the comments that you posted on the bleach holiday stories. i know some weren't great as you thought it might be. but i tried my best. due to the fact that those holidays/events do repeat themselves each year. i decided that i wasn't going to keep doing it. because 1. that's spamming and 2. i dont have the time for it. because i start college soon which is august 20th. so this is just a friendly reminder that I'm ending that story. and focus on the stories that i have already lined up for you on my page. along with new ones on the way. also when i start college, i may or may not have time to write the stories and post it right away. so it may take some time. again i want to thank all the readers for reading my stories and commenting on them because it helps me become a better writer. i look foward to making/ continuing my stories for all for you :)


End file.
